Firefly
by fairygirl716
Summary: A commoner and a prince forced into a loveless mariage. He loves someone else and she has a lifelong dream. Feelings start to blossom in the most unlikely places. A whole different take on Cinderella.
1. Chapter 1

_Firefly_

Summary (extended): Gwen and Prince Max are forced into a marriage. To make matters worse; Max already has a girl he loves, Gwen wants to follow her dream and become a dancer, they _hate_ each other, and their only teenagers! Now Gwen is stuck in the palace, her emotions been pulled this way and that. Her only companions and confidant besides her "husband" is her new brother-in-law Jonathan. But things start to get difficult when love starts to blossom in the most unlikely (and sometimes unwilling) of places.

**Chapter One**

Gwendolyn Reynolds hated her name. Really, what kind of name was _Gwendolyn_? Why couldn't her parents give her an easier, less mocking name like Jane, or Susie, or even Tiffany? But no, they had to give her a name that sounded like a pig was snorting it. It had taken her all her freshmen year of high school to finally get _everyone_ to just call her Gwen; students and teachers alike.

"Gwen!"

Said girl turned around and smiled when she saw her best friend, Lydia Hamilton, running down the hall, waving her hands like a lunatic. "Hey Lyd," Gwen said. Lydia came to a screeching stop in front of Gwen. She bent over, placing her hands on her knees, panting. Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"...Give...me...a minute..." Lydia panted. After she finally caught her breath she straightened up and smiled. "Okay, I'm good."

"Good," Gwen said. They then started to make their way through the busy hall and to their next class. "So why were you in such a hurry?"

Lydia's eyes brightened up. "He looked at me! I swear there was chemistry; a bolt of love lightening!"

"Love lightening?"

"Yes, love lightening."

"Okay...and who else was struck with this bolt?" Gwen asked, though she already had a good idea as to whom.

"The wonderful, handsome, god like figure-"

"Antonio Banderas?"

Lydia glared at her. "No! The crown prince."

"...Oh, right, sorry I didn't get that," Gwen mocked, rolling her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up Lyd, he's just a snob who thinks he's better than everyone else."

Lydia pouted. "How would you know? Have you ever spoken to him?"

"How could I? He hardly talks to anyone, especially underclassmen."

Lydia just rolled her eyes. She jumped in front of Gwen, hands on her hips, and scowled. "Well, our eyes connected and I know it was love at first sight!"

"Whatever you say, Lyd." Gwen said, ducking around her and making her way to class. "Just don't do anything stupid."

She heard Lydia let out an aggravated sigh. Lydia ran up from behind Gwen, hit her over the head, and ran into their classroom. Gwen sighed and followed her in. She took her seat next to Lydia and Mark Limbisky, and rested her head on the desk. How could Lydia be so stupid?

Gwen had known Lydia had a crush on the crown prince, who for some reason decided to attend our school last year, but Gwen didn't think she would disillusion herself into thinking he felt the same way. Crown prince Maxwell Dashwood was the coldest, rudest, anti-social boy Gwen's ever met. Of course...she'd never technically _met _him, but she'd seen the way he acted. He was just a cruel, stuck up snob who thought he was better than every one else.

Gwen's head shot up when she felt something poke her back. She turned around in her seat to glare at her other best friend, Caitlyn Banks.

"And why are you so tired?" Caitlyn asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

Gwen let out a yawn and shook her head. "Practice ran late last night, so when I got home it was already eleven. I was up until one doing homework and then I had to get up at four thirty to go to my five fifteen rehearsal," Gwen explained, growing even more tired just thinking about her busy schedule.

Caitlyn hit Gwen in the forehead with her pencil. "You're going to kill yourself."

Gwen smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "I'll be fine. If I want to become a world renowned dancer, I have to work for it, right?"

"Work for it, yes. Die for it? Yeah, not so sure about that."

Before Gwen could reply, their English teacher, Miss. Hoffman, came in and called for attention. The rest of the day went by rather quick for Gwen, well except for that test in Latin, that seemed to take forever, but the hour had finally finished and school was over.

Gwen hummed to herself as she made her way down the hall. Lydia had decided to get to her locker as fast as she could and wait at the school entrance to see if she could catch a glimpse of her "one true love" as she put it. Caitlyn had to get to her track practice early to help set up, so Gwen was left alone to venture through the dangerous wilderness known as St. Benedicts High School hallways.

St. Benedicts was not a bad school. In fact it was ranked number seven for the best school in the country. Of course, it might not be as high as an honor since Danali wasn't that big of a country, but still...

"Gwen!" came a shout.

Gwen turned around and stared with a raised brow as Caitlyn ran up to her. "I thought you had to go to track?"

Caitlyn nodded her head. "I do." She held up a large purple container Gwen hadn't noticed she had been carrying. "But the lunch lady stopped me and asked me to bring the grape juice to the science lab for some lab they're doing tomorrow, and you know how hard it is for me to say no..."

Gwen sighed and took the bucket. "I'll take it, I'll take it." Gwen really was too nice for her own good.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Caitlyn hugged her and then ran off.

Gwen shook her head and made her way to her locker. She dropped off her books, placed the ones she would need in her bag, slung said bag over her shoulder, and then turned around to go to the science lab.

She was surprised at how deserted the hallways had gotten. Everyone had either gone home or to an activity.

As she walked through the now spacious halls she would glance into some of the classrooms. Some were as empty as the halls, and some had clubs or after school teachings going on. When she passed one particular room she stopped, doubled backed, and gaped.

Sitting on one of the desks, while in a passionate lip, lock was Prince Maxwell and an unidentified girl, since the stupid prince's head was pretty much blocking her face. Gwen quickly jumped to the side of the door, and then slowly moved her head to the right to look in on the couple again.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Gwen was surprised they could hold their breath for so long; she was finally able to identify the girl. It was Danielle Walker. Many of the boys in school had a crush on her. Who wouldn't? She was one of the richer, more beautiful girls in school; she had an amazing singing voice, and had great acting skills. She has been the lead in all the schools plays since her freshmen year.

"God, I hate this sneaking around," Danielle said, as she rested her head on Prince Maxwell's shoulder.

Maxwell brushed her hair back. "You're the one who wanted to," he pointed out.

Danielle sighed. "You know why. It would bring unwanted attention. But keeping it a secret these past three years has been hard."

Gwen's eyes widened. She couldn't believe this. The crown prince was having a secret love affair! Oh, this was just too juicy. Wait until Lydia and Caitlyn hear this. Oh...wait...poor Lydia, she'll be crushed. Well, it was more her faults for deluding herself like that; believing the prince actually loved her. Really that girl needed to get her imagination in check. Next she'll believe Gary Coleman is her real father. Gwen's eyes widened when she imagined such a thing happening, and she let out a chuckle. Only to realize her mistake and covered her mouth with her hand.

Suddenly, Prince Maxwell looked over to the door, and Gwen pulled her head away as fast as she could.

She wasn't fast enough.

"Who's there?" Prince Maxwell demanded, standing up and glaring at the entry way. "Show yourself."

Gwen bit her lip and made a dash for it.

"Halt!" Prince Maxwell had apparently left the class room and was chasing after her.

Gwen was finding it very hard to run with a big carton full of grape juice, so she wasn't at all surprised when the prince caught her by the wrist and wheeled her around to face his glaring green eyes.

"Who are you and what did you see?" He demanded his voice cold.

"I'm no one and I saw nothing," Gwen said, nodding her head and then tried to walk away from him. But his grip on her wrist only tightened and he pulled her closer.

"You know who I am," he started. "So I think it's best you tell me the truth."

Gwen glared. She really, _really_ hated to be man handled and pushed around. She met his glare with one of her own. "Just because you're the stupid prince doesn't mean I have to tell you anything!"

He raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't? Does the term "beheaded" mean anything to you?"

Gwen gulped. "Y-You can't do that! Public beheadings were banned in 1812!"

"Yes, _public_ beheadings." Gwen tried not to show the tiny bit of fear she had at his words. For all she knew, he could be telling the truth. He probably was just intimidating her, but you never know...

She let out a nervous chuckle. "Hahaha, you almost had me there."

He frowned a little. "Are you an idiot?"

"What?" shrieked Gwen.

"Only an idiot would talk to royalty like that," he pointed out.

"Just because I'm not some whimpering fool throwing herself at your feet doesn't make me an idiot! It makes me courageous."

"...Not only are you an idiot, you're a stupid moron as well." The prince seemed thoroughly amused.

Gwen stared at him in shock. No one, and she meant no one, had ever insulted her like that. She'd been called a dork, good heartily of course, but that was all. Her glare grew fierce. "You...You...Ugh!" Before she knew what she was doing, she ripped the lid of the container she was holding and threw the contents on the prince.

It took her about ten seconds to realized what she had done. When she did, her eyes grew wide, her hands covered her mouth after dropping the carton, and her heart stopped.

She had just drenched the crown prince with the juice. She had poured _grape juice_ all over his _white_ and _expensive_ shirt.

The prince himself was in shock. The hand that had been holding Gwen's wrist was still outstretched, and he was staring down at his now purple shirt. He slowly brought his head up to look at the girl who had done the deed. No one had ever dared to do such a thing.

Slowly, Gwen brought her hands down from her mouth. "Please...tell me...I did _not_ just pour grape juice all over you...the crown prince..." Prince Maxwell just glared at her. "Oh man...if my mom finds out, she is going to **kill** me!"

"By cutting of your head, I hope," snarled the prince, his fists clenching.

"Oh no, that would just be plain cruel," Gwen said while backing away from him.

"What's your name?" The prince suddenly demanded through gritted teeth.

Gwen looked around nervously. "Um...why?"

"Isn't it proper for someone to know the name of the girl who drenched him in grape juice?"

Gwen shook her head. "Actually, that rule only applies to orange juice."

"You are trying my patience girl."

"_You_ are causing _me_ to be late! Not only that...the science lab doesn't have juice for the lab anymore..." This really wasn't Gwen's day. Now she'll have to come up with a good excuse for Madam Ross as to why she was late for practice _and_ come up with a plausible, no detention giving excuse for why the grape juice was gone. Maybe aliens abducting...

"Whose fault is that?" asked the angered prince. "If you hadn't been spying-"

"_Excuse me_ but if you and Danielle hadn't been swapping saliva I wouldn't have stopped to stare! I mean _really_ can you blame me? I thought you two were animals mauling at each other; I had to investigate."

Gwen's eyes narrowed when she saw him smirk. "So you admit you did see something."

Gwen exasperated. "I-" but she was cut off when she felt something on her hip start to vibrate. She let out a relieve sigh and answered her phone, the prince glaring at her all the while. "Hello?"

"Gwendolyn Isabella Reynolds, where in the blazes are you?" It was the harsh, raspy voice of Madam Ross. She was, with no doubt, glaring at the clock wondering where her prized pupil was. Gwen, on the other hand, was hoping the prince could not hear her teacher yelling

Gwen looked around nervously. "I'm sorry Madam Ross. But I've...been detained at school."

"By what?"

"Um...a really annoying pig?" The prince scowled at her.

"A pig? What in heavens name is a pig doing at your school?"

"Snorting too much?"

Gwen heard Madam Ross let out an annoyed sigh. She was most likely rubbing her temples and biting her lower lip. "Gwen...stop your idioticy-." why was everyone calling her an idiot today? "-and get over here."

Gwen saluted even though Madam Ross could not see her; the prince could, though, and he stared at her oddly. "Will do Madam!" She stared at the phone when she was met with the dial tone. "...Rude..." She turned around and started walking away lifting her hand to give the prince a tiny wave. "Sorry, got to go!" She broke into a run and disappeared from sight.

The prince stared after her in shock, before looking down at himself once again. He scowled. "Hey! Who's going to clean this up?"

But Gwen did not hear, or rather she did, but chose not to listen, and she ran to her practice.

* * *

All in all, Whitney Reynolds would say she was a good mother and a hard worker. She loved her children very much. Being the mother of five was hard work, but she treasured all the memories she had with her little angels. If she could, she would give them the world. But lately, she could hardly afford to give them new clothes.

With her husband being laid of from work, even with her working two jobs, money was just getting harder and harder to come by. They were already in debt as it is and paying it off has become near impossible.

"Honey!" Philip Reynolds voice called, bringing her out of her reverie. Whitney looked up from the piles of bills and watched as her husband, a woman and two men in black walked in. "Um...honey...we have guests..."

Whitney stared for a moment before she gasped and stood up. She bowed down low to the woman repeatedly. "Welcome to our home, my queen," she said respectfully.

The queen smiled. "Thank you. I know my visit must be rather unexpected, but there is a matter of great importance I must speak with you about."

"Of course, of course," Whitney said, leading the way into the living room. She praised the lord that she had cleaned earlier.

The queen took a seat on the chair, her two bodyguards standing on either side of her, while Whitney and Philip sat down on the sofa.

"Your father, Mr. Reynolds, knew the kings father fairly well, is that correct?" The queen said while smoothing out her skirt.

Philip struggled for words. "I-I suppose so, my queen. He-He d-did mention kn-knowing-"

"Did he ever mention any promise to you?" The queen interjected.

"N-No, your majesty."

The queen sighed. "Your father, Mr. Reynolds, promised your eldest daughter's hand in marriage to my eldest son." Silence spread throughout the room as the Reynolds couple stared in shock at the queen who was now inspecting her nails.

"En-Engagement?" Whitney stuttered, not sure if she had heard her dear queen right. How could her daughter be _engaged_ to the _crown prince_ and why did the queen find _now _the prominent time to tell them about it?

The queen nodded her head, her gold hair falling over sapphire eyes. She pushed her hair out the way irritably. "Yes, engaged. It seems my father-in-law and your father, Mr. Reynolds, were poker buddies. Having nothing else to bet, he bet the hand of his not yet born grandchild. If it was a girl she would marry my eldest son, if it was a boy he would marry my daughter."

The Reynolds stared with their mouths open.

"Usually we would wait until your daughter reached adulthood, but there are circumstances now in which we need the marriage to happen within the month."

The Reynolds blinked once.

"Of course," the queen continued. "We will not force your daughter. The decision is entirely up to her, but we cannot stress enough the importance of this marriage."

The Reynolds blinked twice.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have an important meeting I must attend too, here's the number to call when you reach your decision, just ask for my advisor Ms. Ernstien she will then patch you over to me."

The queen stood up, nodded, and started for the door. "W-Wait a moment!" called Whitney, standing up. The two bodyguards stiffened. "Where is the proof that this is true? How do you know it was my father-in-law you're talking about?"

The queen turned around, not at all shocked or threatened. "Those are very good questions, Mrs. Reynolds," she sounded impressed. She opened her purse and held out a piece of paper. Whitney took it, and gazed down at it confused. "This is the royal engagement ring. Your father-in-law was supposed to give it to your daughter when she was born. Do you still have it?"

Whitney was in shock. "This is... This is the ring your father gave Gwen before he passed away," she whispered to Philip, who was also staring at the photo in shock. She then looked up at the queen. "She wears it all the time, around her neck."

The queen smiled and nodded her head. "That is how we know."

She walked out the door, the two men in black following.

* * *

Gwen let out a sigh as she opened the front door. Today had not been a good day. First she was late for practice, then she poured grape juice on the evil prince, then Madam Ross yelled at her for being late, and then the student she was helping for the day, Josh Daniels, dropped her while lifting her over his head.

She could tell it wasn't going to get any better when she walked into the living room to see the lights still on and her parents waiting for her. "Um...hey?"

Her parents smiled at her.

"Hi honey," Whitney said, patting the sofa. "Why don't you take a seat."

Hesitantly Gwen did as she was told. She sat next to her mother, stiff as a board, and stared at her parents in confusion. "What's going on? Who died!"

Philip shook his head. "No one died."

"Gwen..." Whitney began, patting her daughter thigh to get her full attention. "Gwen baby...what do you think of...marriage?"

Gwen stared at her. "Oh my god...you guys are splitting up?"

"No!" he parents yelled at the same time.

"...Oh..."

"What I mean to say is," Whitney said, trying to find a clearer way to explain things without causing her daughter to have a hernia. "What do you think of marriage...for yourself?"

Gwen bit her lip. "Well...its definitely something I would like to look into in the future... I mean, first I'll have to find the right guy, then date him for awhile, then have that whole engagement period and then the wedding... Wait, why are you asking me this?"

"What your mother is trying, but failing to tell you," Philip started, ignoring the glare from his wife. "Is that...well honey, your engaged!"

Whitney slapped her forehead while Gwen stared at him in shock. Then she smiled and let out a laugh. "Am I getting punked?" She looked around. "Are they doing a special in different countries now? Where's Ashton?"

"I'm sorry baby," Whitney said while running her hands through Gwen's dark curls. "But... it's true..."

Gwen's eyes widened. "What? H-How...why...who!"

Philip scratched the back of his head nervously. "The crown prince..."

Gwen stared...and stared...and then stared some more.

"You don't have to marry him, honey," Whitney said, stroking her daughters hair some more.

Gwen took a deep breath, smiled, and stood up. "Oh, well that's good, good-night."

Whitney stood up, grasped Gwen's shoulders and forced her to sit back down. "Now Gwen, think it over before you say no," she advised.

Gwen scrunched her eyebrows, and tapped her lower lip with her forefinger, as if in deep thought. Then she perked up and smiled even more. "No way." Whitney and Philip sighed.

"Gwen-" started Philip.

"I can't marry him dad," Gwen interrupted. "He has a gi-" She stopped. What right did she have to tell about the prince's secret affair? Yes, she despised, absolutely loathed the prince, but it wasn't her place to give away such private information... God, she was to nice for her own good. Literally.

"He has a what, dear?" Whitney asked.

"A...gigantic nose!"

Whitney looked confused. "Really? I've seen pictures of him and I always thought he was rather handsome."

Gwen shook her head. "Oh no, he goes to my school, and let me tell you; big nose and...and...brown hair!"

Philip raised a brow, while taking a strand of Gwen's own hair and rubbing it between his fingers. "You have brown hair, hon," he pointed out.

"Yes, on me it's adorable, but the prince? Oh no, he looks like the top of a bad mushroom."

Whitney let out an exasperated sigh and patted her daughter on the head. "You being married to the prince, Gwen, would...definitely help our situation..."

Gwen stared at her parents in shock. "You want me to marry him for the money? So what, you're basically marrying me off?"

"No!" said Philip. "We just want you to think about this clearly and rationally, look at all the pros and cons and think over all the options."

Whitney nodded in agreement. "That's right. Plus, doesn't every girl dream about marrying prince charming and becoming a princess?"

Gwen shook her head furiously. "First; Prince Maxwell is _far_ from prince charming, second; I want to get _out_ of this country, not _rule_ it. Once I become a famous dancer I can see the world! I'll make money so you and daddy can pay of those debts."

Whitney took Gwen's hands in hers and gave them a gently pat. "The life of a dancer, Gwen, is so... unpredictable and unreliable. If you get hurt your whole career could end, and then where would you be?"

"I'll...I'll go to college..." Gwen really wasn't that sure herself.

"At least...if you married the prince, you would be taken care of," Whitney said. "You wouldn't have to go through...everything we had to..."

Gwen looked at her mother, the sadness and doubt clear in her chocolate eyes. "I'm only seventeen mom, how can you even _think_ marriage would be good for me?"

"Just...think it over before you make a decision, alright?" Whitney said while she and Philip stood up. She kissed Gwen on the forehead before she and her husband walked out of the room and to their bedroom.

Gwen sighed as she stood up as well. Slowly she walked up the stairs and went to her own room. She wasn't surprised to see her faithful collie dozing on her green sheeted bed, and her fifteen year old sister, Martha, in a deep sleep in her own bed across from Gwen's. She laid down next to her dog and petted his head.

"Oh Dexter," she said. "What am I going to do? I can't marry the _prince_! He's rude, mean, cold-hearted, I spilled _grape juice_ on him, and not to mention he is in _love_ with someone else! Forcing him to marry me would be cruel." Gwen rolled over on her back, Dexter giving her lick on the cheek. "But... if I _did_ marry him, I could help mom and dad a lot faster than if I became a dancer..." She put a pillow over her head and screamed. "Ah! What to do, what to do, what to do!"

"How about shutting up?" came Martha's drowsy reply. "Don't you have to get up early for practice again?"

Gwen took the pillow off her face. "No, Henry dropped me today, so Madam Ross said to just get some rest."

"Walk with you to school?"

Gwen smiled. "You got it."

* * *

"You're not as mad as I thought you would be," Prince Jonathan said, looking at his older brother peculiarly.

Maxwell shrugged. "With a dad's liver cancer, I was expecting it."

"Yeah...but marriage to a complete stranger? What about Danielle?"

"I wouldn't want Danielle to have to live in the palace...you know how hard it is, especially on women. Danielle...she wouldn't be happy here." A knock interrupted the two boys and the head of security, George Rhinestone, walked in, carrying a manila folder.

"Hello young princes," he said while bowing low. Then he held out the folder to Prince Maxwell. "Her majesty the queen asked me to give this to you, Prince Maxwell. It is information on your fiancé."

Maxwell sighed as he took the folder form George. He opened it with disinterest and looked down at one of the pictures inside, his brow rose. The girl...she looked familiar...

In the picture the girl's curly hair was pulled back into a bun. She wore a tight, red top with a flaying black skirt that showed off her tan well defined legs that looked even better with the black heels she wore. She was holding hands with a boy with blonde hair wearing a black tuxedo, who was smiling at her and handing her a bouquet of roses.

"Is she a dancer or something?" Maxwell asked taking a rather good guess. He was smart like that.

George nodded. "Yes. She participates and wins many competitions. She knows ballroom dancing, ballet, tap, modern, and lyrical." George did his homework.

Maxwell let out an "hmm" as he went to the second photo in the folder. His eyes bulged. It was her! It was the evil girl who drenched him in grape juice! She looked so different in this picture than in the last. In this one she wore a pink tank top and jean shorts. She had star shaped sunglasses sitting atop her head with her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She was holding a chocolate ice cream cone in one hand, and making a "V" sign with the other.

"I can't believe it..." Maxwell said, staring at the picture in horror.

"What?" Jonathan asked, leaning over to look at the picture. He let out a laugh. "Aw, she's cute."

"Cute?" Maxwell asked, staring at the girl. She was, indeed, cute; but could a girl like that ever make it in the palace? In the picture she looked like a fun-loving, innocent little girl, who she probably was, but she was also a she-devil with no manners and no sense of privacy. "She's troublesome."

"Eh? How do you know?" Jonathan asked.

"She goes to my school."

"You know her, Prince Maxwell?" George inquired. "Then that will make the situation a little better."

"No it won't. She's hardly what you would call princess material. Though... it would be funny to see her try..." It would be too; a girl like her in the palace? She wouldn't last a day, much less a lifetime.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone! How are all of you? Man, I've missed writing so much! It feels like its been forever!

Well, I'm sure you all have noticed that I'm using the same "forced marriage full of hate" idea I used for Love, but this story is going in a completely different direction.

Also, this is kinda a test run. I want to see what everyone thinks of it. I've written three chapters, all kinda long, but I'm going ot be going back and polishing and adding things. Like I want to make Max and Danielle's scene more detailed. I think the scene with the Reynolds and the queen was a little bland. Also, I want to make the last scene a little longer.

I love writing this and I hope you love reading it. I'm really serious about this story, and I;m thinking of getting it published when I do all the editing and stuff.

Please tell me what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

_Firefly_

Summary (extended): Gwen and Prince Max are forced into a marriage. To make matters worse; Max already has a girl he loves, Gwen wants to follow her dream and become a dancer, they _hate_ each other, and their only teenagers! Now Gwen is stuck in the palace, her emotions been pulled this way and that. Her only companions and confidant besides her "husband" is her new brother-in-law Jonathan. But things start to get difficult when love starts to blossom in the most unlikely (and sometimes unwilling) of places.

**Chapter Two**

Gwen woke the next morning to Martha hitting her in the face with a pillow.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Martha exclaimed, bringing the pillow down to Gwen's face again. "Breakfast is ready."

It then took Gwen ten minutes to crawl out of bed, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. When she sat down in her usual seat she rubbed her eyes and looked around. It was quiet; to quiet. Most days it was as loud as an amusement park. With six people living in one tiny house, it tends to get that way.

Usually her mother would be at the stove, finishing making extra eggs; her father would be sitting at the head of the table reading the newspaper; Martha would going over all her homework for the third time and asking everyone questions, thinking they actually knew the answer; Gwen's twelve year old brother, Jimmy, would be running around the house trying to find his missing shoe; and the baby of the family, Katherine, who was nine, would be stealing everyone's food and then getting yelled at by said victims.

But that was not this morning. No, for some reason Gwen's mom and dad were missing and everyone else was staring at her.

"What ?" asked Gwen, he mouth stuffed with the cereal that had been left on the table. Munchy Puffs. Martha handed her the newspaper. Gwen raised a brow before looking down at the front page and let out a strangled cry. "Oh my god!" On the _front page_ of the paper was a picture of _her_. It was the photo taken of her when her family had gone on their annual beach vacation that August. She was wearing her old pink tank top, her short shorts, and her dorky star sunglasses!

In horror, Gwen read skimmed the article under the picture. "It seems that even the young crown prince has found love. Crown Prince Maxwell Dashwood has just become engaged to seventeen year old Gwendolyn – oh my god, they used my real name! – Reynolds. Though she is not yet of marrying age, the royal family says the marriage is of great importance and the wedding will take place within the month –a month!- It surprises many that the prince would choose a commoner –who are they calling common? – But love is a strange thing –love? How can they assume such a thing!- Also, this wedding will seem to unite the royal family to the commoners –again with the common!- and will help them relate more to the people they are ruling..." Gwen slammed the paper onto the table, not able to stand reading anymore, stood up and glared down at the evil black ink. "How could they do this? They have the whole country thinking we're going to get married! This is like forcing me to say yes! Also, why that picture? Couldn't they have used a better one? Wait, how did they even get a hold of _that_ photo?" She glared at her siblings. "Was it one of you three?" They shook their heads. "Then it must have been Cody! I'll get you Cody!" Cody Foster is Whitney Reynolds' son from a former marriage. She had divorced her former husband before Cody was born, and married Philip Reynolds two years later. He is twenty years old and is studying aboard in America.

"Well Gwen," Martha said in her I'm-about-to-explain-something-so-you-better-listen tone. "They _are_ the royal family, so getting a picture of you is probably as easy as buying a toothbrush for them."

Gwen stared at Martha. A toothbrush? Her sister sure was weird. She shook her head. "Where are mom and dad?"

"I think they went outside," Jimmy said, staring at the paper. "Are you really going to marry the prince?"

"No!" Gwen shouted, but then stiffened and looked down. "Well...maybe...I don't know!"

Gwen ran out of the kitchen, through the dining and living room and out the front door. "Mom? Dad?"

"There she is! That's her!" was suddenly shouted and then bright flashes started to blind her.

Gwen couldn't help but just stand there and gape. There were at least twenty photographers taking pictures of her, five news casters talking into camera's, and almost all the neighbors, and other citizens were snapping photos of her as well.

"Gwen!" shouted Philip Reynolds pulling his daughter back into the house and shutting the door. He pulled her into the kitchen where he then closed all the blinds and curtains.

"I can't believe this!" Gwen exclaimed, her eyes burning with rage. She grabbed the newspaper and shook it violently. "This is all the royal family's fault! We haven't even given them an answer and yet...yet they...ugh, I'm just so mad!"

"I know honey, I know," Philip said, stroking her hair. "How about you go upstairs, get dressed, and I'll drive you all to school?"

Gwen's eyes widened. "You're actually going to make me go to _school_? Do you know what will happen to me there? If the reporters don't get me, the prince's fan club will!"

"I know it seems harsh honey, but you're going to have to face your classmates sooner or later. Might as well do it sooner, right?"

"...Um, no?"

Philip laughed and pushed her to the stairs. "Just go get ready. I want to see how fast I have to drive to be able to lose the reporters."

Gwen sighed as she climbed up to her room. Today...was _not_ going to be a good day.

* * *

Right was clear. Now, what about the left? Yes, that was clear too.

Gwen jumped into the hall way cautiously. She had been late getting to school (apparently reporters could drive just as crazy as Philip Reynolds) and the principle had let her off the hook, even letting her wait until most of the halls were deserted before going to class. Well...not before congratulating her and making a joke by saying he hoped she had been listening during Sex Ed. Really, what kind of man was running this school? Well, it was probably easier to joke about that kind of stuff with a now "engaged" individual, but still... it was disturbing, and added onto her worse day of her life.

Gwen stopped short when she noticed a girl walking out of a classroom and down the hall, towards her. The girl stopped as well, staring, before a big smile spread across her face.

"Oh my god, it's you!" she exclaimed, pointing at me.

"Shh!" I shushed, trying to make her quiet.

The girl gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry!" she ran over to her, and grasped Gwen's hands. "Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting the future princess! Wow! I'm Heather Franklin by the way, I'm a sophomore. You're a junior right? Why are you getting married so young? My mother says it's unethical, but I think it's adorable! You and the prince must really love each other! It's so weird, though, I've never seen you two together. Well, of course in school it would be hard, him being a senior and you a junior, but still! Did you meet in secret?"

Gwen stared at the younger girl in shock. "Um, Heather was it?" the girl nodded. "Heather...do you happen to be the daughter of a reporter or something?"

"Yes!" Heather exclaimed joyously. "How did you know?"

"Um, just a guess. Listen, I have to go. It was...nice meeting you..." Gwen quickly dashed down the hall, Heather waving after her.

Before Gwen could make it to her classroom, though, a hand shot out of the janitor's closet, and someone pulled her in. Gwen let out a scream, thinking it was a reporter or something, but someone put a hand over her mouth. The light flickered on, and Gwen found herself staring into the foam green eyes of Prince Maxwell. Gwen quickly pulled away from him.

"God! What is with people and not letting me get to class?" She growled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "In fact, what's with you and deserted rooms?"

Prince Maxwell just sighed. "Do you ever shut up?"

"...No!" Gwen would do anything to piss him of at that moment. "Listen, what do you want? You're not exactly my favorite person right now."

"Was I ever?"

"Do you live to annoy me?" Gwen questioned narrowing her eyes. "In fact, I think your whole family wants to annoy the hell out me. I don't care if she is the queen; your mother had no right to tell the media about this whole fiasco!"

Prince Maxwell smirked. "Don't worry, it wasn't my mother."

Gwen did a double take. "It wasn't?"

"It was me."

"...What? Why would you do something as idiotic as that?" Gwen demanded.

"Because I needed to make sure you said yes to the engagement," the prince said it as if it was the most obvious thing.

"...Wait...I'm confused..." Gwen said, because she truly and deeply was. "Why do you _want_ to marry me?"

"Well, it's more like needing to, not wanting too," the prince explained. "I have to get married whether you say yes or not. So, I would rather you agreed than me marrying some stranger."

"A stranger? Why don't you just marry Danielle? I mean...you love her right?" Gwen asked curiously. She did have every right to be curious. Don't you usually want to marry the one you love? Also, she came from a rich family and was beautiful, a great match for the prince. Why would he and the royal family want her? Oh right, the royal family didn't know about Danielle...but that doesn't explain the stupid prince!

The prince's face suddenly became very angry. "That's none of your business," he snapped.

"Now, you see, technically it is," Gwen said, loving that she was pressing all the wrong buttons. "If you want me to actually marry you, I need to know about the "other woman"" she made air-quotes "don't you think?"

The prince suddenly slammed his hand against the wall next to Gwen's head, gripping her chin with his other. She let out a flinch at the loud noise, and tried to back further away from him. Maybe she pressed the wrong, _wrong_ button? "Will you just shut up?" he growled, glowering down at her. "I have my reasons for not marrying Danielle, alright? Just accept that."

Gwen nodded her head, though it was kind of hard with him grasping her chin so hard.

"The way I see it," The prince said, glaring down at her. "If you and I get married both of us will benefit from it. I won't have to marry a stranger, and you'll get whatever you want; jewelry, money, fame."

"B-But you already love someone!" Gwen said, finding it was also rather hard to talk with her chin in a firm grip. "And what if I find someone I love?"

The prince sighed and let go of her chin. "I can promise you that during our marriage I will remain...faithful, or whatever you want to call it, and I will expect the same from you. It would look bad for the royal family if one of us committed adultery." He leaned in closer to her, their noses almost touching. "I will not lie; life at the palace is hard, and exhausting. If...you find yourself coming close to breaking...tell me, and I will give you a divorce. But if you say nothing, I will keep the marriage going."

Gwen stared at him in shock. He had thought this whole thing through, and had given her some very good points. She had much to lose, yes, but she also had much to gain. She had never really thought of love before, keeping dancing on the brain twenty-four seven, so...maybe that wouldn't be any trouble. Also, with all the money she would get she would be able to support her family, and put her siblings through college. She could help Martha could get into that prestigious school she had always dreamed of going too for college. Jimmy could get those new track shoes he's had his eyes on and Katherine...well, if she ever wants anything really bad, Gwen would be able to give it to her...

But what about dancing?

Gwen had spent her whole life thinking about nothing but dancing. She had worked so hard to get to be the best. Countless days of practicing for nine hours, getting home late and only having about three to four hours of sleep, and then getting back up again to do it all over again. Dancing had been her life for so long could she really give it up? Could all her hard work be for nothing?

No... She couldn't be selfish like that! This marriage would help her family tremendously. If they were happy and safe, she would be content. She wouldn't mind suffering for their sake...

Gwen took a deep breath. "...Alright."

The prince looked surprised. "What?"

"I said alright; I'll marry you."

Suddenly the door opened and flashes started all over again. Both Gwen and the prince looked to see students snapping pictures of them while giggling madly. They looked back at each other and noticed how close their faces were. They let out a gasp and jumped away from each other.

"See!" said one of the students, coincidently, it was Heather. "I knew they had gone in there! I heard their voices!"

"Aw! Look how cute they are together!" said another student, while taking another picture.

"The press will love this!" said student number three. "I wonder how much they'll be for the picture."

Gwen's eyes widened in horror. The press? Oh god, she could see it now "Crown Prince and Fiancé Getting it on in the Janitor's Closet!" Her parents were _so_ going to ground her.

"Alright, alright, nothing to see here!" yelled a very familiar voice. Gwen let out a relieved sigh when Caitlyn, Mark, and Miss. Hoffman ushered the girls away. "Don't you have classes to go to?" asked Miss. Hoffman.

The girls let out groans before walking away, looking over their shoulders every once in a while in disappointment.

Then Miss. Hoffman turned to glare at the two teens in the closest. "And just what were you two doing in there? I understand you're engaged, but this is a school, a place of learning, not making out."

Gwen gaped. "We were _not _making out!"

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her against a rock hard chest. "I am sorry, Miss. Hoffman," Prince Maxwell said. "But with all the publicity going on and the media, we couldn't find any other time to be alone." Gwen stiffened. That explanation did _not_ clear anything up.

Miss. Hoffman just let out a sigh. "Prince Maxwell, please go to your designated classroom, and Miss. Reynolds come with me; I think you will find your English test on your desk when we get back to class."

Gwen slapped her forehead. "That's what I had to study for!" She could have sworn she heard Prince Maxwell chuckle, but it was so faint, she couldn't tell.

"Come along Ms. Reynolds," Miss. Hoffman said, while walking toward her classroom.

Caitlyn latched onto Gwen's arm and started pulling her to class, smiling mischievously. Mark bowed low to the prince before following them, staring intently at Gwen's back.

"I can't believe it," Caitlyn said, staring at Gwen in shock. "It's true... you and the prince..." She punched Gwen in the arm. Hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Gwen exclaimed, rubbing the now sore skin.

"Why didn't you tell me you and the prince were together?" She asked, hurt shadowing her words.

Gwen cast her eyes to the floor. "Can we talk about this later?"

Caitlyn let out a sigh and nodded her head.

When they got to the classroom, Gwen was not at all surprised to find everyone staring at her, a few prince fans glaring. She was, however, surprised to see that Lydia was part of the glaring group. When Gwen sat down Lydia did not say anything to her or even give Gwen her usuall smile. Gwen felt a lump in her throat when she saw the look of betrayal in her eyes. Gwen turned to look the other way only to see that Mark had the same look in his topaz eyes. She was surrounded!

"Ms. Reynolds," came Miss. Hoffman's strict voice. "Now would be a good time to get started."

Gwen let out a sigh but did as she was told. Ignoring all the stares and glares was hard, but somehow she was able to concentrate on the test, which wasn't as hard as she had thought it would be.

* * *

"So...is it true?" asked Danielle, not able to look at the boy she has loved for the past three years.

Prince Maxwell let out a sigh, running his hands through his hair. "Yes."

"...Oh..." She pushed a strand of her blond hair away from her face.

"It's not as the media said, though," he explained. "It's not a marriage of love. Our grandfathers came up with the arrangement."

"But...why?"

"My father...is not well. We do not know how long he will last, and for me to become king, I must be married."

"But what about me?" Danielle asked with such hurt and sorrow the prince felt s shiver run down his spine.

Hesitantly he ran his fingers down her cheek. "Danielle...could you really live the life of a princess? You decided to act so you could escape your own life. Isn't your dream to go over seas to America and go on Broadway?"

"Yes but...what about you, Max? To force you to marry someone...that's just wrong..."

Prince Maxwell shrugged. "I was expecting it... maybe this is a good thing..."

"How?" Danielle asked, her eyes astonished.

"I'll become king, and you'll be able to go on Broadway...it's what we wanted..." Prince Maxwell said, trying to keep the pain in his heart from exploding and showing his true emotions.

Danielle let out a sad sigh, but smiled all the same. "I suppose you're right." She ran her hand through his hair and then patted his cheek. "Do you...like her, at least? I heard she goes to our school...a junior?"

Maxwell chuckled. "She drenched me with grape juice."

Danielle's eyes widened. "Then she was the one...who saw us...?" Maxwell nodded, tracing her cheek and her lips with his fingers. "And she's okay with this? I mean...if she knows..."

"I suppose," Maxwell gently brushed his lips against hers. Then the kiss turned fierce. His hand became tangled in her golden locks, his mouth moving over hers, trying to devour her, to imprint her taste in his mind so he could keep the memory of her alive in his head.

They knew that this was a good-bye kiss. Maxwell had made a promise to remain faithful to his soon-to-be wife, and he would keep it, even if it did kill him inside.

When they pulled away Danielle had tears in her eyes, but her smile stayed on. "Miss you," she whispered softly.

Maxwell nodded, not trusting his voice yet.

Suddenly a large amount of people came running past the door, not noticing the two occupants.

Danielle and Maxwell stared at the doorway in shock, before looking at each other and then running out into the hall to see what was going on. Maxwell groaned.

Not to far down the hall his "bride-to-be" was surrounded be a crowd of people, her back pressed up against the lockers, clutching her bag to her chest, with three angry girls towering over her.

"I can't _believe _this girl is going to be our new princess," girl number one said.

Maxwell sighed in frustration. He had thought this would happen, after all, his fan club could get pretty violent. But he had been hoping they wouldn't do anything during school hours, where he had no body guards to take care of them. Now he was going to have to save the stupid girl _himself_. How troublesome.

"She must have seduced him!" exclaimed girl number two.

"Gwen...seduce?" said a girl with red hair on the side lines. Max recognized her as the girl who had dragged Gwen away from the closet earlier. The red head laughed. "Gwen doesn't even know _what_ seducing is, much less _how_ too."

"Hey!" exclaimed Gwen, an angry look on her face. "I could so seduce!" The three girls glared at her. "Wow...not the best thing to say right now..."

Danielle let out a small laugh while Maxwell almost banged his head against the wall. This girl was unbelievable! How did she expect to become the princess if she said the stupidest things? Really, maybe this marriage was a bad idea... No, he couldn't think like that. He's already made his decision and he was going to stick to it. She just needed some work, that's all. She would get it, too. Once she moved into the palace her life will be filled with lessons on princess etiquette; how to speak like a princess, how to act like a princess, how to look like a princess, how to read like a princess, the list goes on. Her life will be nothing but royalty once their marriage happened.

Maxwell sighed as he stepped through the throng off people and made his way over to Gwen. He three attackers stared at him in awe as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him for the second time that day. He really hoped there wouldn't have to be a third.

"What's going on here?" he asked, staring at the three girls with a raised brow. The on lookers looked shock and awed, snapping pictures and whispering under their breathes.

"Um...well, Prince Maxwell..." said girl number one, looking around nervously.

"We were..." tried girl number three.

"Doing a play!" Max was surprised when _Gwen_ said that. "Right girls?" The three girls looked at her in shock, but nodded their heads.

"A play?" Maxwell questioned, not believing she could come up with such a moronic reply.

"Yes, a play. It's called the...um...The Girl Who Supposedly Seduced the Prince but Really Didn't play!"

"Idiot," mumbled the red head from his left, and Maxwell had to say, he completely agreed.

"So," Gwen went on as she pulled away from him. "As you can see, there is no problem." She went in between girls' number one and two and put her arms around their shoulders. "We're all just a big happy family of friends!"

"Um...yeah..." agreed girl number three who was "sadly" left out of the hug.

Maxwell sighed and grabbed Gwen's wrist, from the arm around girl number two, and pulled her down the hall, flashes coming from other student's cameras. He pulled her until the burst through the school's entrance and came outside, where there were more cameras and reporters waiting for them. Max pulled Gwen, who was waving at the photographers, into the limo waiting for him. Two of his bodyguards were in there waiting for him. When Max and Gwen were seated they motioned for the driver to move.

"Where are you taking me?" Gwen demanded, glaring at Prince Maxwell as the limo drove out of the school parking lot and onto the busy rode.

"Home," Prince Maxwell said, not looking at her, but out the window. "You cause to much trouble, you should avoid the media as much as you can until the wedding."

"I can't go home, I have practice!" Gwen said, though she didn't know why it mattered anymore. Her dancing days were coming to an end. But when she danced she escaped the world and all her troubles; it soothed and comforted her, which is exactly what she needed right now. Plus, also she might as well dance as much as she could now, who knows when she'll be able to sway to the heavenly beats again when she married the prince and became the princess.

Prince Maxwell nodded to one of the bodyguards, who bowed his head and then whispered something to the driver. The driver did a swift turn, something anyone else would have been arrested for if they didn't have the royal flags on their vehicle, and they started to make their way to Gwen's dance studio.

"...How does he know where to go?" Gwen questioned while staring outside the window. "There are like...six studios around here..."

"Once again, do you ever shut up?" Prince Maxwell asked while rubbing his temples.

"Do you ever stop asking stupid questions?" Gwen snapped back, glaring at him.

The two bodyguards watched in amusement as Gwen pouted and crossed her arms over her chest in anger.

The limo pulled in front of the studio, Gwen grabbed her bag and jumped out, trying to get as far away from the prince as she could at the moment. She watched in horror as Prince Maxwell also climbed out, trying to follow her into the building.

"W-What are you doing?" she gasped out.

Prince Maxwell shrugged. "I have nothing else to do, might as well watch you dance-"

"No!" shouted Gwen, glaring at him. She pointed towards the black stretching, vehicle. "Definitely not. Get into that limo and drive _away_."

Prince Maxwell narrowed his eyes but did as he was told. While the limo drove away, Gwen glaring at the back of it the whole time, he smirked. Why didn't she want him to see? _What_ didn't she want him to see?

* * *

Gwen sighed when she felt the muscles in her back stretch. She straightened up and stretched out her leg.

Stupid prince.

As if she was going to let him see her dance. He was the one taking dance away from her; she didn't want to share it with him! Dancing would be for her and her only; she would not share it with the boy who was ruining her life...well, more like taking away her life, actually.

"This way your highness," came Madam Ross's voice from around the corner. "She's a lovely dancer and a good teacher. She'll have you dancing in no time. Also I'll have her and Timothy Heights give you a demonstration. How about the tango? You'll love that your highness."

Gwen's eyes widened when Madam Ross walked into the room with Prince Jonathan and a man in black.

"Gwen, I'm glad you're here," Madam Ross said, being overly nice. "Prince Jonathan signed up for some classes here so he could learn to ballroom dance. I figured since you two probably already know one another-" they didn't "You could teach him. I hope you and Tim don't mind showing us your dance."

"Um...no, Madam, it's fine," Gwen said. "Tim actually just went to go get the CD in the other room..."

"Wonderful. Why don't we sit down here, your highness?" Madam Ross suggested, gesturing to the seats pushed up against the side wall. All three of them sat down and stared at Gwen who fidgeted nervously.

She was thankful when the door that connected this room and the next opened and Timothy stepped in, CD in hand. He stopped short when he noticed the three extra occupants.

"Um, guess what Tim," Gwen said, tying to sound chipper. "We have an audience!"

"Gwen will be teaching Prince Jonathan the waltz, Timothy," Madam Ross explained. "I thought he might like to see you two do your dance before they began. I know you two were planning to practice today, but I also have a student for you to teach, if you don't mind?"

"Uh, no," Tim said, while walking over to the stereo and putting in the CD. "It's fine."

Timothy walked over to Gwen, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body as the Gypsy Kings-Tango Flamenco-Spanish Guitar filled the room. Slowly, she ran her hand up his chest while his made his way from her waist, up across her arm and took the hand that she had going up his shoulder. He spun her out away from his body; brought her back and she dipped lowly.

She slowly let the music take over her as she forgot about their troubles. All there was was Gwen, Tim, and the music. On they went; moving and swaying to the beat getting lost in their own world.

When the music came to an end, they struck their pose and the three person audience clapped as Tim and Gwen stepped away from each other and bowed.

"That was amazing," Prince Jonathan said walking over to the two dancers, shaking both their hands. He smiled at Gwen. "You're very good, I'm sure you'll make a great teacher."

Gwen blushed and bowed her head. "Thank you," she said.

"Timothy," Madam Ross said, making her way to the door. "Felicia Heart is waiting for you in the next room."

"Thank you, Madam," he said. He bowed to the prince, nodded at Gwen and then left.

"Well, shall we begin?" Prince Jonathan suggested, smiling.

"Um, sure," Gwen said. "But, maybe your bodyguard should wait outside the door. Trust me; you're going to have some embarrassing moments you won't want others to see."

Jonathan let out a laugh. He nodded toward the man who smiled and left the room. Jonathan then looked back at Gwen and raised a brow. "So, are you going to tell me the _real_ reason you wanted him gone?"

"What are you doing here?" Gwen demanded. She didn't care if she was being rude. She was technically his "soon-to-be-sister-in-law" so she could say whatever she wanted, and right know she wanted to know what the hell he thought he was doing in her studio. "If Prince Maxwell sent you I swear I'm going to-"

Jonathan laughed again. "Don't worry, it wasn't him. Mother is making me learn to ballroom dance for _your_ wedding with my brother. I'm going to be the best man so I have to do this special dance with your maid of honor. Since I'm not the crown prince, I didin't have to know how to dance and there for, never took the time to learn; that is, until now."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Did everyone in your family know I was going to say yes?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We knew once Maxwell told the press about the engagement you wouldn't have a way out."

Gwen glared. "You're all evil."

He just laughed again and opened his arms. "Alright _Madam_ Reynolds-Soon-To-Be-Dashwood, teach me to dance."

Gwen sighed as she stepped closer to him. She took his hand it put in on her left hip while she put her hand on his left shoulder. Then she took his right hand in hers and straightened her back. "This is the traditional form for the waltz," she instructed. "For now, I will be the man and you will be the woman." He raised a brow. "That means I lead."

"I knew that," he chuckled. "It just sounded funny."

Gwen sighed but a small smile formed on her lips.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thanks to all that reviewed. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

_Firefly_

Summary (extended): Gwen and Prince Max are forced into a marriage. To make matters worse; Max already has a girl he loves, Gwen wants to follow her dream and become a dancer, they _hate_ each other, and their only teenagers! Now Gwen is stuck in the palace, her emotions been pulled this way and that. Her only companions and confidant besides her "husband" is her new brother-in-law Jonathan. But things start to get difficult when love starts to blossom in the most unlikely (and sometimes unwilling) of places.

**Chapter Three**

"Wow, a scholarship _and_ dinner at the palace!" exclaimed Martha while looking out the limo window. "This is the best day ever!" Earlier that day Martha had gotten an acceptance letter from Bowman's School for the Gifted in New York City, so in two weeks she shall be flying out to America and would be staying with Cody.

"What's for dinner?" Jimmy asked, petting his stomach.

"Is Gwenny really going to be a princess?" Katherine inquired, clutching her bear to her chest. Even though she was nine years old, she still held onto that ratty old thing like a life support.

"Why won't you tell us your answer, honey?" Whitney asked her eldest daughter while fidgeting with her hair. "_Do you_ even know your answer?"

"Yes mother, I do," Gwen said sorrowfully. "You'll find out tonight along with everyone else."

The Reynolds family was on their way to the palace. The queen had invited them to dinner so they could get Gwen's answer, though the royal family seems to already know it, they wanted it to be official.

The limo brought them through the palace's main gate and up to the entrance there was a man waiting for them in a black suit. When the family pilled out of the limo the man bowed to them and then led them into the palace, through all its highly decorated halls and into the extravagant dining room.

"Her majesty the queen and the royal children shall join you shortly," said the man in black. Gwen noticed the palace had a lot of those.

"This is so cool," Martha said when a maid held a chair out for each family member as they sat down.

Gwen thanked the maid after she took her seat and was surprised to find the maid...well just as surprised. Gwen wondered if anyone had bothered to thank them for what they did. What if they got really mad, and decided to play a villainous joke on the people? Like pull the chair out from under them or something?

"Now I want you all to be on your best behavior," Whitney said and Gwen did not miss when the family pointedly looked at her. "So do not say anything offensive." The stares became more intense.

"I'll be good!" Gwen exclaimed, pouting. Really, her family had no faith in her what's-so-ever.

The double doors across the room suddenly opened and everyone stood up. It took Gwen a moment to figure out that you actually _had_ too and therefore stood up from her seat as well. This was a big waist for the maids. They helped people sit down only to have them stand back up again, what's the point in that?

"Good evening, Reynolds family," the queen said as she, and her three children walked in. The royal family was a sight to see; all of them beautiful in their own way, outshining everything and everyone around them. The queen looked as lovely and stern in her long green dress, giving off the air of a no-funny-business attitude. Prince Maxwell was easily the most handsome boy in the county (not something Gwen would admit mind you) and deep blue suit he wore almost look like a grown man, it was his messy brown hair that still brought out the youthful features in him. Prince Jonathan was much more boyish looking than his old brother. His light brown hair was somehow manageable, and his bright smile brightened his sea foam eyes. Princess Georgina was the most exquisite sight of all. Her light pink dress clung to her form in all the right places. Her blonde hair was piled atop her head, and her gem eyes shined with a look of confidence and grace. "We welcome you to our home." She didn't say it, but Gwen knew she meant _Welcome to _your_ new home._

"We thank you for having us," Philip Reynolds said as he and his wife bowed.

After everyone had became seated once again and polite conversation swept across the occupants of the table, the maids came back in and set down a plate of salad in front of everyone.

Gwen took a bite of the greens and was surprised to see the queen looking at her intently. "Where in the world did you get that bruise?" she asked, her stare transfixed at Gwen's wrist.

Gwen looked down at her hand and grinned sheepishly. "I got it from dance a few days ago. I suppose it took awhile for the bruise to show."

"How did you get such a thing from dance?"

"Oh, well, my partner at the time, Josh, dropped me when he lifted me over his head." The queen's eyes widened and once again Gwen could have sworn she heard a chuckle escape Prince Maxwell. Prince Jonathan gave her a smile while Princess Georgina giggled out right.

"Does that sort of thing happen often?" The queen asked.

Gwen shrugged. "Well yeah. I mean, it was Josh's first time learning how to lift and I volunteered to help. It really isn't that bad. I mean, once Henry Hills threw me in the air but when he tossed me he lost his footing and fell down, so when I came back down I landed on top of-" Gwen stopped talking when she felt her mother kick her under the table.

The Reynolds family eyes widened when the maids came out again, this time with the main course. There was chicken, rice, pork, pasta, fruits, fish...to them; this was a dinner for a whole week.

It took everyone an hour and a half to finish eating. When they did, the royal family led the Reynolds into a parlor room. There were two large, expensive sofas in the room, facing on another, separated by an antique wooden coffee table.

"Now, as we wait for dessert..." The queen began.

"Desert?" Martha whispered in Gwen's ear. "I think I gained fifteen pounds just from dinner!" They both let out giggles, only to be quieted when everyone stared at them.

"Sorry," the both mumbled while their mother and father glared at them.

The queen cleared her throat. "As I was saying; while we wait for dessert, I must say I would be most appreciative if I could hear your decision Gwendolyn." Gwen grimaced at the name.

She laughed nervously. "S-Sure...My answer..." She looked at Prince Maxwell who was staring at an antique vase to his right in boredom. "My answer is...well, it's..." Why couldn't she say it? Maybe this was a sign. Maybe she was destined _not_ to say yes! Oh, who was she kidding, she just didn't want to say it. That would mean the whole situation was final and she would become the crown princess of Danali. She swallowed, trying to keep herself from crying. "My answer...is yes..." The Reynolds gasped. "Yes...I'll marry Prince Maxwell."

The queen didn't look at all surprised. Instead she held her hand out to the left where another man in black handed her a piece of fine paper and a red ink pen. She set it on the coffee table and pushed it towards Gwen while holding the pen out for her to take. "That's wonderful," she said unenthusiastically. "Now, would you mind signing this?

Gwen took the pen, but didn't start signing. She stared at the paper for a moment with hesitation and then looked at the Gwen quizzically. "Um...why?"

"What is it?" Whitney asked, putting a hand on Gwen's shoulder and looking at the papers curiously.

"A certification of marriage," the queen clarified. "We would feel better if she signed it now."

Gwen gaped. "You want me to sign this...so I can't change me mind later on?"

"Yes." The queen did not sound offended by Gwen's outburst, nor did she sound shameful at what she was suggesting.

"That's not fair!" said Philip, his eyes raging. "What if she decides that it wasn't the best idea?"

"I'm sure she has thought this through very thoroughly before she came to her decision," the queen said. "But we must make sure that she will stick to her agreement."

Gwen took a deep breath, her eyes finding Prince Maxwell's, who stopped looking at the vase and was now glaring at her. Gwen swallowed again and looked back down at the paper. "...Alright...I'll sign..." She skimmed the paper and found the dotted line she was to leave her signature on.

She brought her hand down to the paper, about to sign, but hen brought back up. She shook her head and her hand went down again, only to tap at the paper repeatedly. She then bit her lip, put her free hand over her eyes and quickly signed the paper. When she finished she pushed back toward the queen and looked away.

The queen took the paper, looked it over and then smiled. "Thank you."

"...Do you, um, have a bathroom I could use?" Gwen asked her voice strangled.

"Oh yes," the queen replied, handing the paper to the man in black. "Maxwell, show her the restroom."

Prince Maxwell sighed, clearly the idea wasn't that appealing to him, but he stood up anyway. Before Gwen could stand, he walked past her, grabbing her wrist, and dragged her out of the room quickly.

When they about two hallways away from the parlor room he let go of her wrist, causing her to stagger a little, and pointed at a door. "Hurry up," he commanded.

Gwen glared at him as she rushed into the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door she let out the violent sob that she had been holding in. Her body quaked as she leaned against the door and then slid down to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees as she cried into them.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Maxwell leaned against the wall next to the door as he listened to her sobs. He felt guilty, truly he did, but this agreement would benefit the both of them in the end.

He looked down at his wrist watch and groaned in annoyance. She's been in there for the past six minutes. He banged his fist against the door three times and smirked when he heard a yelp on the other side.

The door opened to a red eyed, tears stained white dress Gwen who was rubbing the back of her head and glowering at him. "That hurt," she mumbled.

Prince Maxwell raised a brow. "What did?"

"When you banged on the door. My head was resting against it dimwit!" she shrieked, giving him the evil eyes.

"...Did you just call me, the crown prince, a dimwit?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. Also, I did not call the _crown prince_ a dimwit; I called my godforsaken, pain in the posterior _husband_ a dimwit!"

"You have a bit of a temper, don't you?" He didn't know why he was asking this, since he already knew the answer. Really, this girl was so bipolar it was hard to keep up with her; one minute she's a cute, innocent little girl the next she the wicked witch of the west.

"You're a bit of a donkey's behind, aren't you?" She snapped back at him. Prince Maxwell sighed and made a move to grab her wrist, but this time she was read. She quickly put both of her hands behind her back and glared at him. "What is with you and grabbing my wrists?"

"I do it...because with you, I don't know if you're going to listen to me or not," Maxwell said, running a hand through his hair, his eyes sincere. "Like if I say "follow me" I'm pretty sure you would say "yeah right." This way I can make sure you do as I tell you to."

Gwen stared at him. "...Wow, way to make me sound like a dog!"

Maxwell sighed as he rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Okay...We're going to have to set some rules if we're going to be married."

"_If_ we are?" Gwen mocked.

Maxwell ignored. He held up one finger and shoved it in her face. "One; no talking to much," another finger, "two; don't do or say anything stupid in front of guests, family members and especially the press. Three; respect my privacy. Four; do whatever I or another royal tells you to." He ended up with four dinger right up in her face.

Gwen gapped while she blinked at the scrubby fingers. She narrowed her eyes and pushed his hand away. "Okay, well here are _my _rules. First; don't push anything in my face! Second; you respect _my_ privacy as well. Third; I will listen if I think it is worth listening. Fourth; I want to dance."

Maxwell blinked. "What?"

"I want to be able to still dance. Not as a career but...for myself. It doesn't have to be often...but every once in a while, for an hour, I would...like to be able to go to the studio and dance."

Maxwell sighed. She had to go and say that. Now the guilt he had been feeling before was back at full force. He was taking this girl away from everything she held dear; dancing, her family, her freedom. Whether she knew it or not, they were both sacrificing many things dear to them.

He watched as the young girl walked past him, bumping his shoulder with hers, and started to walk away then stopped. "Um...maybe you better lead the way," she said disgruntled.

Maxwell smirked and walked past her, leading the way back to the foyer. "Idiot."

When the two teenagers, now technically husband and wife, walked back into the foyer everyone stared. It _was_ a little strange for them to take so long to go to the restroom, but neither teen paid them any mind and continued to their seats.

"Sorry we're late," Gwen said, giving everyone a too sweet smile. "But trout really doesn't seem to agree with Prince Maxwell."

Princess Georgina choked on her tea she had just take a sip of, the poor soul; Prince Jonathan, Martha, and Philip Reynolds burst out laughing; the queen and Whitney Reynolds looked disapproving; Jimmy and Katherine gave confused smiles; and Prince Maxwell...well, Gwen would be dead if the whole "looks could kill" statement were true.

The queen cleared her throat. "While you two were out, we were talking about the press conference that will be taking place this Wednesday."

Gwen stopped smiling. "Press conference?"

"Of course," the queen said, as if it were obvious. "We have to announce the engagement officially. Also we need to answer the questions the media and the citizens must have, and also tell them the wedding date."

"It's...this Wednesday?" Gwen asked, biting her lip.

The queen raised a brow. "Is there a problem?"

Gwen fiddled with the hem of her skirt, trying to ignore the probing gaze of the queen and the icy glare of Prince Maxwell. "It's just that...there's this big competition on Wednesday, and Tim and I have been practicing for this for a long time and-"

"And I'm sure this Tim fellow will understand that you are going to be the crown princess and will not hold it against you for missing the competition. We have already planned the conference and it is impossible to change now."

"How can you already plan it if you just found out her answer?" Philip Reynolds demanded.

The queen ignored him. "During the conference you two must act like you love one another. It will look so much better if people didn't know this was an arranged marriage. The concept of "love" in a marriage is valued by the people."

'It's valued by me as well,' Gwen thought resentfully. 'But it's not like you or anyone else cares.'

* * *

"Hi Mark," Gwen said as he passed her and Caitlyn in the hall. Mark paid her no mind and continued on his way. Gwen sighed and leaned against the lockers, holding her books to her chest tightly. "What is with him?"

"He's just being plain old Mark," Caitlyn replied while shutting her locker after pulling out her advanced functions text book.

"No he's not! Plain old Mark is nice and sweet, not mean and aloof."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "You were the _only_ one Mark ever talked to, Gwen, everyone else he ignores."

Gwen blinked. "Really?"

"You are so naive, Gwen. Mark _hates_ people, except you...well, maybe he hates you too now..."

"I don't get it. Mark was always so nice, how can he hate people? Way does he hate me now?" Gwen asked as they walked down the hall.

Caitlyn sighed. "Not only are you naïve, you're a moron as well."

"Lay off my intelligence."

"Mark_ likes_ you Gwen or at least he did."

"I know that," Gwen said, rolling her eyes. "I like him too he was so sweet and a good friend. How can he hate me?"

"Not like you, Gwen he _like_ like likes you, as in loves you. Didn't you ever notice him staring at you in English class?"

"...I always thought he was staring at Lydia! I mean...doesn't he like her?"

"You're an idiot, Gwen, okay. Mark liked you a lot and then...well, with you marrying the prince it broke his heart. So basically, he's kind of like the male version of Lydia right now."

Gwen looked down at the ground sadly. "Can we not talk about her right now?"

The situation with Lydia had gone from bad to worse. Lydia refused to speak with her, look at her, or be at the same side of the classroom with her. She wouldn't return any of Gwen's calls and when Gwen went to her home to talk to her, her mother gave her a sad smile and said Lydia did not wish to see her.

"I'm losing friends like a pig losing flies after rolling around in a field or roses," Gwen said disdainfully.

"Your logic amazes me," Caitlyn said with a smile. She came to a stop at the intersection where they would have to separate. "Just give them both some time, Gwen. I mean it's only been, what, not even a week? I'm sure they'll come around and then you can explain everything to them." Then she got an evil twinkle in her eyes. "In fact, why don't you tell me what's going on with you and the prince? You know, I never got the juicy details."

"Well, you'll find out in two days," Gwen said sourly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go to a press conference on Wednesday where Prince Maxwell and I have to answer questions about our...relationship..." Gwen said, trying to a shutter.

"Oh, can't wait," Caitlyn said, giving Gwen a last wave before making her way to her next class.

"Why?" Gwen asked softly, knowing Caitlyn wouldn't be able to hear. "Everything you hear will be a lie."

* * *

Gwen knew when she walked into the studio and heard the tango music that she was going to be losing another friend. She clutched the plate of cookies tighter and made her way to the room that she and Tim usually practiced in. Sure enough, when she walked in, Tim was at the bar stretching.

Gwen took a deep breath and plastered a bright grin on her face. "Hey Tim!"

Tim stopped stretching and smiled at her. "Hey Gwen. Can you believe just two more days?"

Gwen let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah... I baked you cookies!" She held out the plate of chocolate chip cookies she knew he loved.

Tim raised a brow. "What did you do? Did you forget your heels again?"

"...Not exactly..." Gwen said, biting her lip. "Um...listen, Tim...About the competition..." She gulped and tried to gather more courage. "I can't go..."

Tim stared at her and then laughed. "Yeah right, Gwen. Now stop kidding around and change. We have to practice as much as we can. I'm sure we can win this! If we can perform that well in front of royalty, just think about what we can do in front of millions of people!"

Gwen's throat tightened. "I'm serious Tim... Can't compete Wednesday, I have a press conference."

Tim stared some more, then his eyes hardened. "You're serious," he said, his voice shaking. "You're actually serious..."

"I am."

"...How can you do this Gwen?" He demanded. "We've been practicing for almost a year! Not only that, do you know how many scouts are going to be there? This was my chance to get a scholarship, Gwen! Just because you're marrying the goddamn prince doesn't give you the right to drop out two days, two days Gwen, before the competition! You knew how important this was to me!"

"I am so, so sorry Tim," Gwen said, her throat tightening even more and tears running down her eyes. She did know how important this was to Tim. His family was just like hers, poor, and would never have enough money to send Tim to a proper dance university.

She closed her eyes when Tim started walking over to her, not caring if he hit her. He knocked the cookie plate out of hands and walked past her. "Have nice life, princess," he snapped before slamming the door.

The door reopened and Gwen spun around, hoping that maybe Tim had understood after all, only to see that Madam Ross hurry in, with shock written on her face.

"What happened?" she asked in shock, noticing the broken glass and cookies on the ground. "What in the world got into Tim?"

"...I can't compete Wednesday," Gwen said.

Surprisingly Madam Ross nodded in understandment. "I figured as much when I heard about the press conference."

"And you're not mad?" Gwen asked in astonishment.

"I understand."

"But you're the one who always said to put dancing before everything-"

"If dancing is your true love, Gwen." Madam Ross smiled, and put a comforting hand on Gwen's shoulders. "When I watched you dance I would think about how far you could go. You're wonderful, Gwen. When you dance it's like you become he music, you take yourself and everyone whose watching into a whole new world. I was...surprised to find out that you were engaged, to the crown prince no less, but...you must really love him to be able to give up dancing." Gwen winced at the last part of Madams speech. "I can tell you love dancing very, very much, Gwen. I use to think it was the most important thing to you, but obviously there is one thing that is above it."

Gwen let out a sour laugh. "You have no idea," she said softly.

Madam let out a soft chuckle. "Oh but I do. I loved someone too, you know. Even more than dancing, I believe. But unlike you...I grew scared. My whole laugh all I thought about was dancing and then here comes this man that suddenly clouds my mind so...I ran. I left the country and went to New York for five years, came back and never saw him again."

Gwen stared at Madam Ross with wide eyes. Never in her life did she think her stiff, dance crazed instructor had a past; a tragic love past for that matter.

"Though, I do wonder," Madam continued. "Why it is you two wish to marry so young...could you not wait until after you graduated?"

"Uh..." Gwen said, not knowing what to say. The queen had told her that Gwen would be instructed on what to tell the press before the conference, so right now, she had know idea what to tell the woman who had been like her second mother.

Madam Ross smiled. "It's alright. I suppose I'll just find out with the rest of the world on Wednesday." Before Gwen could reply the Latin beat of her cell phone went off. "Go ahead, pick it up. It might be your fiancé," Madam said mischievously before leaving the room.

'It better not be,' Gwen thought with hatred. The last person she wanted to talk to right now was the one who was the cause of all this friendship losing.

"Hello?" Gwen said when she answered the phone.

"What's this I hear about my little sister getting married?" came the loud voice of Cody Foster.

"Uh..." Gwen said, not really knowing what to tell her older brother who was nothing short of overprotective.

"You're getting married at _seventeen_ to someone I haven't _met_ or _approved_ of!"

"Well...yes...But you do know him, sort of..."

"Yes, yes, the crown prince! What the hell does the prince want with _you_ anyway?"

"Hey!" Gwen said offensively. "How did you even hear about this? I told mom and dad to wait and have Martha tell you when she got there."

"The whole world knows, Gwen! There are debates going on here in America about whether or not kids your age should be allowed to marry and other crap like that."

"...Really?" Gwen said. "Who's winning?"

"It doesn't matter!" Cody shouted so loud that Gwen had to move the phone from her ear for a moment. "Why the hell are you getting married to this guy? What are mom and dad thinking _letting_ you! I'm getting the first flight tout there and when I do I'm going to-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gwen said, looking at the phone in horror. "_You_ my dear older brother, are not coming home until the wedding next month."

"Like hell I-"

"This is why I wanted to wait and tell you. You overreact. I told you you should have stayed in anger management longer," Gwen chided. Really, and she was suppose to be the younger sibling. Her maturity level was way above his. "Besides, do you think mom and dad would let me if there wasn't a good reason?"

"Oh and what reason is that?" Cody demanded.

Gwen grimaced; she should have kept her mouth shut. "Um...I love him?"

"Then wait fifty years!"

"Oh come on, fifty years? Like any man is going to want me when I'm _seventy-two._"

"Exactly!"

"...You know what, Cody, call mom and dad and talk to them. I have to go,' Gwen said, putting her thumb on call end button.

"Gwen don't you think about-" Oh but she did; and not only did she think it, she did it!

She hung up and turned off her phone so he couldn't call back.

* * *

As she walked Gwen made her way home, Madam Ross had told her to go since she apparently wouldn't be practicing, and it was only natural for the nice day to o turn into heavy rain. It was just her luck.

Gwen let out a sneeze and sighed. Her luck seriously sucked.

She looked up suddenly when she heard a car pull up next to her. She got in a fighting stance, ready to attack any pervert out to get her, but immediately relaxed when she saw Prince Jonathan jump out of the driver's seat with an umbrella.

"Gwen!" He said as he held the umbrella over her head for protection. "Why didn't you find shelter or something?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring his question, she already know that when she answered he would make a comment on her intelligence, much like everyone else seems to be doing today.

"I called the studio to see if you could give me a lesson today, but Madam Ross said you were on your way home. She said you were walking and I was afraid you got caught in the rain so I came looking for you."

Gwen smiled. "Thanks," she mumbled. She looked at him in surprise when he placed his coat over her shoulders.

"You're going to catch a cold," he said, looking at her disapprovingly. "That won't be good with the conference."

Gwen's shoulders slumped as he led her to his silver Aston Martian Vanquish.

He opened the passenger door for her, and when she was settled he closed it, made his was around the car, and got into the driver's seat.

"Do you mind if we go to the palace?" Prince Jonathan asked. "Its closer and I want to get you out of those wet close as fast as I can." Gwen stared at him. "Yes, I know, that came out wrong." She laughed.

"Its fine," Gwen replied. "Besides, I owe you a lesson don't I?"

Prince Jonathan gave her a smile as he pulled away form the curb and drove through the pouring drops. Gwen immediately fell into comfort as the hum of the car and the heater washed over her. It wasn't until Prince Jonathan gently nudged her that she realized she had fallen asleep.

The maids and body guards stared as Prince Jonathan led Gwen through the porcelain hallways, her sneakers squeaking as she walked. They came to sudden halt when Prince Maxwell turned a corner and came walking towards them; when he noticed the two soaked teens and quirked an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," Prince Jonathan said, giving his older brother a smile.

Maxwell just shrugged. "Make sure she gets into dry clothes and keeps warm," he instructed as he walked through a door and out of their sight.

Gwen couldn't help but stare at the space he just occupied with shock. Had he just...show _concern_ for her? No...Who was she kidding? He just wanted to make sure she was alright for the press conference. Who would want the whole world to meet his future wife while she sounded nasally? He didn't care about _her_, he cared about _his_ reputation.

"He's right," Prince Jonathan said while leading her down the hall. "Let's find Georgina and ask her for some clothes."

* * *

Maxwell shook his head as he walked into his office. What the hell had happened to them? He knew Jonathan had gone out to see her, but why had they been soaked? Did they dance in the rain or something?

He let out a sigh and slumped into his leather chair behind the oak desk. He shook the mouse to make the black screen on the computer to go away and show his setting. When he saw his background, he felt his heart fall a little; he really should change it soon.

It was a picture of Danielle. She had her blonde hair pulled back away from her face and her blue eyes shining bright.

Gods he missed her. They hadn't spoken to one another in days; but he knew, that if she asked, he would go to her. If she asked him to come to her he would go.

A knock on the door was the only warning he got before Georgina burst through the door, laughing.

"Did you see those two?" she asked while walking into the room, her smile giddy. "I can't wait until you and Gwen get married, it'll be so fun!"

Max raised an eyebrow. "What does it matter to you, Georgy? You'll be heading back to school after the wedding."

"I know," the young girl said. "But when I visit it won't be as boring anymore. Honestly, Max, did you see that? They were soaked! That girl is such a nuisance! She'll be causing problems from left and right."

Maxwell rubbed his temples and glared at his sister. "Please don't remind me. I'm going to have my hands full."

"At least you'll never be bored," Georgina pointed out, while I rolled my eyes.

It didn't matter whether or not I was entertained by the young girls behavior, what mattered was the reputation the royal family has. Some idiotic teenage girl can not come in and tarnish everything his family had.

"You gave her some of your clothes, right?" Maxwell asked, looking at the girl skeptically.

Georgina gave him a mischievous smile. "Worried about you're dear little bride, Maxwell?"

"No. I'm worried about poor mother's heart if she sees the future crown princess, not to mention Jonathan, looking like drowned rats."

"Sure, that's it brother dearest. Don't worry; I gave the poor commoner some warm clothes and some medicine. I do hope she doesn't end up with a running nose and clogged throat. She'll look just awful on Wednesday."

Maxwell looked down at the files on his desk at the mention of the day. Wednesday was going to be a busy day. Both he and Gwen were going to have to miss school. Gwen was going to be taught about what she can and cannot say in front of the media and be told the story they were going to feed the press and everyone else. He wondered what his mother and the others have come up with. It better be good. Max didn't want to think about what the people might do when if they find out that the marriage was forced and that the royal family had lied to them.

He just wanted this whole fiasco to end.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey all, tell me what you think. Also, I'm getting a lot of different ideas as to whose going to end up with whom. Tell me who you would like to see end up with who. I know its early, but I want to know. I already know who it is, but I want to see what everyone else is coming up with.


	4. Chapter 4

_Firefly_

Summary (extended): Gwen and Prince Max are forced into a marriage. To make matters worse; Max already has a girl he loves, Gwen wants to follow her dream and become a dancer, they _hate_ each other, and their only teenagers! Now Gwen is stuck in the palace, her emotions been pulled this way and that. Her only companions and confidant besides her "husband" is her new brother-in-law Jonathan. But things start to get difficult when love starts to blossom in the most unlikely (and sometimes unwilling) of places.

**Chapter Four**

Lydia Hamilton liked to think of herself as a normal teenage girl with a normal teenage life with normal teenage friends; but that all changed.

Like most girls in her high school she found herself falling for the crown prince who graced the dull halls of St. Benedicts High School. But contrary to popular belief, she had never thought it was anything above a simple crush. He was handsome, smart, and the prince; it only seemed natural to have a crush on him.

But Gwen...Gwen had always been different from most girls. She stood out from the crowd, something Lydia could never do and Lydia had always admired Gwen for her uniqueness. But the image of her best friend (the strong, independent girl) was ruined now that she found out the truth.

Gwen...was just like everyone else. She had misguided Lydia into believing she was different, someone better than the other boy crazy (more like prince crazy) girls that were now more than half of the population of their small country Danali.

Had Gwen been laughing every time Lydia confided in her about her "feelings" for the prince? Had Gwen thought she was better than her for having the man Lydia claimed to love? Did she have a smug look on her face when the engagement was announced, thinking about the hurt it would cause Lydia and all the other girls?

The Gwen Lydia knew wouldn't do such things, but had she truly known the girl? Had the best friend she's had since third grade been a lie?

"Hey Lyd, it's me," came Gwen's voice over the machine. She's called everyday, twice a day, since last Thursday; when the truth came out. "Listen, I know you hate me right now, and you don't want to listen to me, but we really need to talk. I...I really need you right now Lyd. I know you think you I betrayed you, but that's not how it is! I wish I could explain everything to you, but I can't. It's all just so complicated and I-" The machine cut her off.

What can be so complicated? Lydia thought. She's engaged to the prince, it's not the hard.

The phone rang again and Lydia sighed, letting the machine get it for the second time.

"Come on Lydia," Gwen's voice echoed throughout the room. "I know you're there! You're probably glaring at the phone right with your mopping box of chocolates in hand and watching some soap opera with a monkey that's spreading some killer disease."

"It's a chimpanzee," Lydia snapped sourly, turning the television off and glaring at the machine.

Gwen's sigh was heard. "I'm on my cell...so give me a call."

The beep that ended the call sounded throughout the room as Lydia looked outside and watched as the rain pattered on her windows. Suddenly her eyes widened and she let out a scream.

Standing in front of her window was a lone figure, tapping lightly on the glass. Lydia narrowed her hazel eyes and gasped. It was Mark Limbisky. Hastily, Lydia made her way over to the window and opened it, feeling the rain hit her face.

"What are you doing?" Lydia demanded the soaked boy, glaring at him. "You almost gave me a heat attack!"

"I needed to talk to you," Mark stated, shrugging his shoulder indifferently.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Normal people use the door."

"I rang your doorbell three times, no one answered."

"Oh..." She must have been deeper in thought than she had perceived. Lydia stepped aside as Mark climbed through the window and into her living room, dripping water on the green carpet. "So...are you going to tell me the reason for this visit?"

Mark brushed off his knees before staring at her square in the eyes, his topaz eyes intense and hard. "I came to tell you to stop being selfish," he said.

"W-What?" Lydia sputtered, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop being selfish; it's hurting Gwen," He clarified.

Lydia let out a bitter laugh and glared at him. "Oh yes, mustn't hurt your precious Gwen. What about you, Mark? Huh? It's okay if you get hurt? It's okay if Gwen breaks your heart? It's okay if she betrays you? That she led you on?"

"She never led me on," Mark said, staring out the window. "Gwen has never given any indignation that she held special feelings for me." He gave a mournful smile. "In a way, I'm happy about her engagement."

Lydia stared at him in shock, her eyes and mouth wide. "Happy?" She breathed.

"For selfish reasons, yes," he ran a hand through his dark hair. "I had always thought that there was something wrong with me, something that Gwen didn't want. I'm kind of relieved to know that my competition was a prince...I didn't stand a chance."

Lydia looked at him, her eyes reflecting the sorrow that welded deep within Mark's heart, understanding filling her being.

Gwen had always been someone that seemed so far out of reach. Even to Lydia, her best friend since they were eight had found it hard to fully grasp the depth of Gwen's soul. It was as if the girl was so free that it was impossible to take hold of her. It was a trait that seemed to attach itself to others and bring them in; wanting to get to know such a high spirited girl.

Yet now, that same head strong girl was engaged, getting married to the crown prince, becoming the crown princess; the epitome of entrapment.

"My selfishness would continue," Mark said, not yet finished with his explanation. "I... forcefully made myself "hate" Gwen, hoping that the pain would lessen if I did so. I'm just like you."

Lydia looked at the ground. "It's not like I hate Gwen or anything. I'm just...embarrassed, I suppose. I use to pride myself in thinking that I was the only one who could fully understand Gwen. That I was the only one who held a firm grasp on her; but now... She does something so out of character...so...unlike her, something I could never have predicted. Its like all my eight years of hard work were for nothing." She let out another bitter chuckle. "I use to believe that Gwen was so indifferent that one of us had to be a little normal. I would do exactly what a teenage girl was suppose to; obsession for clothes and make up, gossiping, having a crush on Prince Maxwell," She looked Mark in the eyes, "disliking you. I was stupid."

Mark shook his head, sitting down on Lydia's couch, getting it wet. "We were both stupid, and selfish. It's hurting Gwen and we need to stop."

"You really like her, don't you?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know anymore. Even when I was kindergarten, I never got along with the other kids. But Gwen, for some reason I couldn't be cold towards her. She just had this-"

"-Invisible force that pulled you toward her?" Mark nodded and Lydia let a small, meaningful smile creep onto her face. "I swear that girl could have been on Star Wars."

"I had never felt those feeling before," Mark continued, fiddling with his fingers. "I could have easily mistaken it for love."

Lydia let out a sigh and slumped onto the sofa, next to Mark, her bottom getting wet from the water soaking into the cushions. "We're both idiots."

"It would seem so," Mark agreed.

"But you're a bigger idiot."

"It would seem so."

Lydia looked at Mark form the corner of her hazel eyes and smiled. "I hear they're playing Casablanca at the Old Times Movie Theatre, you want to go see it?" Mark nodded, standing up and brushing of his dark jeans. He held out his hand and helped Lydia up as well. When she was up straight she gave him a smile as she grabbed her bag and they walked toward the door. "Mark, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Gwen flipped her phone closed with a sigh, closing her eyes in frustration. Why couldn't Lydia just talk to her? She could be so immature sometimes!

"Knock knock!" Jonathan lightly tapped on the door. "Is it safe to come in?"

Gwen straightened out the oversized t-shirt Georgina had given her (obviously the princess was not willing to donate her "good" wardrobe) and said, "Sure."

The door opened up and in walked a smiling Jonathan. "...Why does Georgina have my t-shirt?" he asked with a raised brow.

Gwen let out a laugh. "I knew it was to fat too belong to the princess."

Jonathan pouted, but then his grin returned when he noticed her neck. "So that's the sacred ring, huh?"

Gwen looked down and saw the large diamond ring that she usually kept hidden under her clothes hanging in plain sight. "Oh...yeah..." She quickly tucked it away. "Now... How about that dance lesson?"

"How about you tell me why you were crying?"

Gwen stared at him. "What makes you think I was crying?"

"The tear that just went down your cheek."

Gwen's hand shot up to her cheek and sure enough there was a wet trail. "Oh...um..." she gave him a pathetic smile. "It's fine. I just seem to be losing all my friends." Jonathan raised a brow. "It's not fair! Lydia hates me, Mark thinks I betrayed him, and Tim pretty much wants me to die!"

"...and these people are...?" Jonathan asked, concern and interest marking his features.

"Lydia's been my best friend since we were eight; she's had this crush on Prince Maxwell for about a year." Jonathan nodded understandingly. "Mark hates me because...well, I guess he liked me...and I ...I didn't know...I didn't think... and well, Tim despises me because I ruined his chance of ever getting into college."

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked, perplexed.

"He's my partner; we were supposed to dance in a competition this Wednesday; there were going to be scouts there and he had a very good chance of getting a scholarship –which he needs since his family is poor- and now he can't go cause there is no way he can get a partner in two days." She choked back a sob. "I'm truly an awful person."

Jonathan looked at her with wide eyes. "Awful person? Gwen, you're the furthest thing from that."

"Oh how would you know? You've only known me for about a week! Lydia's known me for eight years and she hates me!"

Jonathan smiled warmly, even though the girl was yelling at him with all her might. "She doesn't hate you. Give her time, Gwen, she'll come around."

Gwen's glare on him intensified, her brown eyes practically smoldering. "What do you care anyway? You're part of this whole scheme to make my life living hell!"

Jonathan looked at the girl in shock. He had been nothing but nice to her, and here she was, blaming him for everything that was happening him. The only part he played in all this was her future brother-in-law. He had not been the one to arrange the engagement, he had not been the one to bring up the marriage, and he had not been the one to tell the media about the whole fiasco.

But as he looked at the hysteric girl in front of him, he could not let his anger get the better of him.

Not really understanding his actions, Jonathan pulled Gwen to his chest, and held her close, patting the top of her head affectionately.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "It's really not fair to you, is it? Us using you like this; it's wrong. But we're desperate."

Gwen could do nothing but stand, stiff as a log, in the young prince's arms, her eyes wide as saucers. He was the total opposite of Maxwell; kind, caring, thoughtful. He knew and cared how this marriage was affecting her and felt sorry that she was being put through it.

Gwen gave a small smile. Maybe it will be easier to live in the palace with him around; she wouldn't mind having Jonathan as a brother-in-law at all.

She loosely wrapped her arms around his back and gave a small squeeze, letting him know she was okay. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Jon, mother says to send Gwendolyn home. She's afraid the girl might-" Georgina stopped in her tracks and stared at the two, her eyes wide. The man in black who had been following the princess bowed lowly, ignoring the fact that Gwen and Jonathan were in an embrace.

"Hello Miss. Reynolds," the man said. "I am George Rhinestone head of security. I shall be escorting you home."

Gwen pulled away from Jonathan and smiled at the older man. "It's nice to meet you and thank you." She bowed to Jonathan and then to Georgina. "Thank you for lending me dry clothes, princess."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Georgina said distractingly while staring at Jonathan with wide eyes.

Gwen quickly followed George out of the room, giving Jonathan a thankful smile.

When the two disappeared Georgina finally spoke. "What the _hell_ were you doing?" she demanded.

"She was upset," Jonathan explained, running a hand through his hair. "I feel bad for what we're doing; she needs _someone_ to depend on."

"That someone can be Maxwell! _He's_ going to be her bloody husband."

Jonathan rolled his eyes at his sister. "Come on Georgie, you know Maxwell; he would let that poor girl cry her eyes out without saying a word of comfort, he doesn't care about her."

This time Georgina rolled her own emerald eyes. "What are you going to do if you start to have feeling for her, huh? Do you know what that might do to you? To the family? She is getting married, Jonathan. She is going to be the crown princess; you can't get all friendly with her."

"You're right, Georgina, she is getting married; to our brother. That means she's going to be apart of this family, we should treat her as if she were truly our sister." He glared at her. "Maybe by letting her borrow our own clothes once in a while."

"Are you mad about that? Really Jon, how childish can you get," Georgina snapped. With one last glare sent Jonathan's way, Georgina stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"So she didn't catch a cold?" Maxwell asked, raising a brow at his mother.

"No she didn't. Juan should be done with her soon; the press conference is in half an hour," replied Queen Hannah as she brushed off her eldest sons shoulder to get a fuzz off. "George and I shall then prep you two for the conference."

Suddenly the door to the prepping room opened and in walked a very different looking Gwen. Maxwell stared at her in shock. She looked like the girl from the first picture he saw of her; elegant and graceful. She looked…well, she looked like a princess.

Gwen's curly brown hair that was usually pulled into a messy ponytail was let down to sway around her shoulder. Her lips were painted with a darker shade of red and the eye shadow made her eyes seem more exotic, mysterious. Instead of her usual faded jeans and t-shirt she now wore a v-cut black skirt suit with matching black heels.

"Oh you look wonderful," said the queen, nodding. "Now, George and I shall be explaining to you two exactly what you should tell the press."

"Yes mother," said Max, already use to such things.

Gwen, on the other hand, was not yet accustomed. "We're not going to tell them the truth?"

The queen laughed. "Well of course we are. It will just be a little more to our liking, that's all. Now they will most definitely ask you why you two are getting married-"

"Something I would like to know as well."

The queen ignored Gwen. "You two shall tell them that you have been dating for quite awhile and already knew that you wanted to get married. The royal family thought it would be best to get a head start on Gwendolyn's training, since she is a commoner, and of course, by law, only the crown princess can get, well, crown princess training, so we just decided to let you two get married now."

Gwen gaped. That actually sounded plausible.

"Also the wedding will be taking place next month on the fifteenth. It will be, of course, in the royal marital ceremony room. Your honeymoon will be in Paris and will be supervised, of course. The wedding plans are all reading taking affect and invitations will be sent out soon. Right after the honeymoon, which will be a week, Gwendolyn will begin the training. Her school absences have already been excused and-"

"Woah there," Gwen suddenly said, staring at the queen. "What do you mean school absences? I mean, besides today and the honeymoon," she shuddered at the word. "When else am I going to be missing?"

The queen looked at her as if she were an idiot. "The school you'll be missing during your training period, of course."

Gwen looked at the queen and then at Maxwell who just shrugged. "…why do I have to miss school?"

The queen sighed. "Honestly, do they teach you nothing at that school? Why did I ever let you go there Maxwell? The training is more of a ritual. All Danali crown princesses go into training. They are put in Isolation at the castle, unable to leave until their training is over, and-"

"Wait, wait, wait…Isolation? No one said anything about isolation!" Gwen exclaimed, glaring at Prince Maxwell pointedly.

"I thought the schools taught this in middle school?" The queen looked at George Rhinestone who nodded in agreement.

"But that's…well…"

"Don't stutter, dear, it's not proper," the queen advised. Then she turned to Maxwell. "Why don't you and Gwendolyn go and discuss what you will say, she obviously needs help."

Gwen ignored the insult and stormed out of the prepping room, down the hall and into the small garden that really only consisted of a large Koi pond which included a waterfall and a stable looking bridge and a few rose bushes.

"Stupid prince," grumbled Gwen as she walked onto the bridge. Yes, it was very stable. "I mean he could have _told_ me about the Isolation! What am I going to do with nothing to do but _learn_? I'll die that's what I'll do." Gwen took out the tucked away necklace around her neck and glared at the ring that hung from the simple, silver chain. She had always thought it was beautiful and was surprised when her grandfather had given it to her on his death bed. The diamond had two sapphires next to it and then onyxes went around the rest of the band.

It was all because of this damn ring.

Gwen narrowed her eyes. Maybe if she "lost" the ring…she wouldn't have to marry the prince? Yes, that's it! It "fell" into the pond and a fish ate it!

Gwen brought her hands to the back of her neck and frantically searched for the clip that held her necklace; the prince could be out any moment now. Getting to impatient she gave a violent pull at the chain and it fell from her neck, leaving the ring between her fingers that held it. Apparently the chain wasn't that strong.

Gwen raised her right hand, ready to throw the ring away. She was about to let it go when another larger, strong hand grasped hers and held it.

Gwen let out a gasp and turned around to see Prince Maxwell staring at her hand. Surprisingly he didn't look mad in fact, his eyes were almost gentle.

"That wouldn't be a good idea," he said softly, plucking the ring from her fingers.

Gwen pulled her hand from his grasp and looked down at the water, her heart beating fast. "Why not?" she whispered.

"We'd still have to marry. The ring would either be found in the pond or inside a fish, or the ring would just be duplicated, there are plenty pictures of it. Either why you would be have been severely punished," he explained. He then grabbed her left hand and brought up to look at. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger. "You're going to have to wear it here from now on."

"Why didn't you tell me about the Isolation?" Gwen demanded, glaring at her hand which he still held.

"I thought you knew," he shrugged.

"I'm an idiot! You say so yourself almost every time we see each other! You can't assume such things." She let out a large breath of air and crossed her arms disgustingly. "So…how long do I have to stay in Isolation or whatever? Do I get to see my parents and friends at all?"

The prince sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "During the Isolation you can't go outside the castle or see anyone from the outside either. How long it takes depends on you. You will either learn the ways of the crown princess fast or slow. Until my mother and the other court members think you're ready…"

Gwen pulled her hand away from his and looked down at the fish.

"…So in other words…I'm doomed…" she sighed.

Prince Maxwell said nothing. He leaned against the bridge railing and stared up at the sky.

They stood their in silence until George came to call them in for the press conference. Gwen felt the butterflies in her stomach.

When Gwen and Max entered the press room flashing lights started going off like crazy. Gwen let herself be guided to a seat at a long table and she sat down next to Maxwell. She watched as a tall man in a black suite with a big mustache stood up.

"The press conference will begin now," he said, looking around the room. Suddenly a myriad of questions were shot at the two teenagers. The mustache man pointed. "You first, sir."

"I think I speak for everyone here when I ask; why the sudden engagement?" a reporter with a big nose asked.

Gwen swallowed while Maxwell gave a big smile. He suddenly grabbed one of Gwen's hands and brought it to his lips, glancing at her and then back at the press. "We've known for awhile that when we were older we would get married. Since Gwen is neither from a royal family nor from high class we thought it would be better for her to get a head start on her training. Of course, by law, only the crown princess can acquire the training so we decided it would be easier if we got married now."

"So it wasn't arranged?"

"No it was not."

Liar, Gwen thought while trying her best to smile.

Mustache man pointed again. And a reporter with big, round glasses stood up. "How did you two meet?" she asked.

"Our grandfathers were good friends, so we've known each other since we were little. We were childhood friends and it soon turned into love…" Prince Maxwell said looking lovingly down at Gwen who had to stop her heart from bursting out of her chest. She had to remind herself numerous times that this was all just an act.

"Is it fair that Miss. Reynolds is allowed to marry when she is not of age? How do her parents feel about the marriage?" a reporter in a maroon suit asked.

When Maxwell tightened the grip in her hand Gwen knew that she also had to reply to this question as well; and she had better make it good.

"Well," said Gwen, letting out a soft yet nervous chuckle. "My parents understand that this marriage is important. They gave their consent; which is what an underage marriage needs." That sounded seemed good enough for the reporters were writing furiously on their pads of papers and speaking quickly into their recorders. "They are fully supportive of my decision."

"Do you believe this will help loosen the barrier between royalty and commoners?" asked a reporter whose necktie seemed to be too tight, since he kept pulling at it.

"We certainly hope so," Max said while smiling. He looked at Gwen with such emotion in his eyes that she had to choke back a gasp and something churned deep in her stomach. She hoped it wasn't gas. "We were able to overcome the barrier and find love; we hope everyone will do the same." He brushed back a strand of Gwen's hair. The cameras flashed more.

A reporter wearing a plaid mini skirt spoke next. "What are your plans for the future? You know, after the wedding?"

"Well…we hope to be the best prince and princess we can be," Max chuckled softly. "We're going to work hard and do our best; we want the people to know that we are putting our hearts and souls into our training so we will rule the country as fairly and justly as possible someday."

The woman in the mini skirt spoke again. "Do you fear that this marriage might perhaps cause teen pregnancy to increase?"

Gwen coughed loudly and stared wide eyed while Max shot a glare at her. "Sorry," she said, while giving the reporters an apologetic smile.

"Gwen and I," said Prince Maxwell. "Do not plan to…consummate our marriage until we are both of the appropriate age. Our honeymoon shall be chaperoned and we will be in separate rooms during the honeymoon and after, in the palace, until Gwen's eighteenth birthday."

Gwen stared at him in shock, but quickly tried to cover it by making it look like a dreamy star, hopefully it worked. She did not remember talking about…about…about, well the "C" word! She couldn't do that with Prince Maxwell! She doesn't love him! How could they expect her to…to…ugh, she feels ready to throw up just _thinking_ about it!

The queen could see the look on Gwen's face and gave a curt nod to George Rhinestone who repeated the nod to the mustache man, who cleared his throat. "I'm sorry; the press conference must end now," he said.

Max helped Gwen from her seat and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her out of the room. When they were out of the press's sight he dropped his arm and stepped away from her.

"It would probably be best if you didn't go to school tomorrow; there's likely to be a lot of talk and people will want to ask you questions," he told her.

Gwen nodded. "Alright."

"So go home and get some rest. Don't answer the phone; it'll most likely be reporters. If you are needed at the palace for any reason you will be called on you're cell phone."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Whatever, can I just go?"

Max nodded and called for Juan so Gwen could change back into her original clothes. "Remember to be careful," he told her before walking away as Juan came over to bring her to the dressing room.

As she dressed herself, Gwen couldn't help but think about the last hour. All of Danali know believes that she and Maxwell were getting married because they loved each other deeply; that the marriage was wanted by both of them. She wondered if she could face all her friends back at school now that she has told the biggest lie of the century. Could she look in the faces of the citizens of Danali and not feel guilt at the fact that she betrayed their trust? How could she be a good princess, a good queen, if she has to lie to the very people she was suppose to rule?

Why did her life get so complicated? Why couldn't she go back to the days when dancing was all she cared and worried about? It was so much easier.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, I know its been so long. I've just been so busy with school and life. I love writing this story but I find it so hard to find time! I love reading all of your comments, it makes me feel so happy. I loVe hearing about what everyone thinks about the story and the characters, so be sure to leave a review this time to! What do you think of everyone? Where do you think this story is going? So far whats your favorite and least favorite thing of the story?

I hope to hear from all of you and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner! I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

_Firefly_

Summary (extended): Gwen and Prince Max are forced into a marriage. To make matters worse; Max already has a girl he loves, Gwen wants to follow her dream and become a dancer, they _hate_ each other, and their only teenagers! Now Gwen is stuck in the palace, her emotions been pulled this way and that. Her only companions and confidant besides her "husband" is her new brother-in-law Jonathan. But things start to get difficult when love starts to blossom in the most unlikely (and sometimes unwilling) of places.

**Chapter Five**

"I don't still don't think this is right," Jonathan mumbled under his breath. He looked at his mother across the table from him with disapproving eyes and then turned his gaze to his older brother. "She's only seventeen. She has no idea what she's getting herself into."

The queen let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. "You know I hate doing this, Jon," she said softly, letting her tough exterior fall for a brief moment. "But with your father in the condition that he is… We must think of the monarchy. A king cannot rule without a queen. This has been a royal tradition for hundreds of years. It's to show that man and woman are equal. There will be an uprising if Max does not have a queen."

"The royal doctor says father only has a year or two left in him; if that. Max and this girl must marry now for people to believe that it is a marriage of love, not convenience," Georgina explained while studying her newly manicured nails. "We would look bad if the people knew that Max and the girl did not marry for love."

"So basically we're just using her," Jonathan snapped. "This isn't fair to Gwen."

"We can only rule the people if we have their trust," the queen said.

"We're lying to them; you call that trust?" Jonathan turned back toward his brother. "You've been awfully quiet, what do you have to say about this?"

Max well shrugged. "You know what it's like, Jon." Maxwell stood up and brushed of his pants. "Neither Gwen nor I have to like it; it's just the way things have to be."

Jonathan sighed. "I know it's just… Gwen is so… She's so _good_, you know? She's so trusting and selfless… it just doesn't seem fair to her; taking away her life and dreams." He stood up as well and stared at his brother hard. "Treat her good, Max. She didn't grow up as we did; she doesn't know how things run around here. She'll be confused, exhausted…and hurt… So…treat her kindly…"

Maxwell opened his mouth, about to tell his younger brother to mind his own business when the queen cut in. "Listen to Jonathan, Maxwell," she said sternly. Her three children looked at her in shock. Never had their mother tolerated, or helped in, the admonishing of the crown prince, her favorite child. "She is a naive girl. She will need help and support." The queen stood up as well, her movements graceful. "She did not grow up in royalty, so she is ignorant to the way things are. Her Isolation…it might take her awhile. My Isolation only lasted two months, but I had grown up knowing that I would be queen. The only other princess I can think of that did not come from royalty is Queen Eleanor; her Isolation lasted three years."

Georgina let out a scoff. "Knowing this girl, hers will last longer than that."

"Which is exactly why you will need to help her, Maxwell," thee queen said firmly. "Isolation is the most strenuous act a crown princess will have to go through."

Maxwell let out a sigh of frustration but nodded his head. "Alright, alright," he said. "Be nice, okay I got it."

"Do you really?" Jonathan asked coldly. "Do you understand that, as much as you're suffering, she's suffering ten times worse? Do you understand that she's giving up her life, her dreams, to help her family? Unlike you, she's being selfless; the least you can do is be nice to her."

Maxwell glared at his younger brother. "Whatever."

He walked past Jonathan, bumping his shoulder with his own, and walked out the room.

Gwen wasn't the only one being selfless. Everything he has done up until now has been to ensure Danielle's future. He was giving up his own damned happiness to make sure she reached her dream.

Max and Danielle have known each other since they were twelve. Her father was an established businessman, the fifth richest man in the country, who wanted perfection in everything; including his daughter.

Prince Maxwell and Danielle were so alike; it was only natural for them to fall in love. It was Danielle who wanted to keep their relationship secret. She wanted to get away from her father; from the life that had kept her prisoner. To make it known she was with the crown prince would only make her more trapped.

They dated for three years. Maxwell knew that their happiness could not go on forever. He would eventually have to marry and Danielle would not be happy with life as the crown princess. But he was selfish and kept their relationship going, not wanting to let go of the one person who looked at him with such love in her eyes.

He only ended up hurting them both.

Maxwell knew he would never be able to forget the hurt and betrayal in Danielle's eyes that day in the classroom when he confirmed his engagement. Her pained blue eyes would haunt him for years to come; chilling him to the bone every time the memory flashed in his head.

"I'm sorry."

Maxwell turned around to see Jonathan standing a few feet in back of him, a sincere look on his face. "What?"

"I'm sorry for what I said; about Gwen being the only selfless one. I guess I was just so caught up in my guilt I just forgot about Danielle."

Maxwell sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, that's been happening a lot lately."

"I just… Gwen and I have gotten close since I started taking lessons from her and I've seen how this engagement is affecting her," Jonathan explained, shrugging his should apathetically. "I'm sorry."

Maxwell put his hand on Jonathan's shoulder. "It's alright. I understand. That girl… she's going to need at least one person on her side."

Jonathan smiled and nodded. "I just wish all of this didn't have to happen. Your marriage…father…" Maxwell felt a small pull at his heart at the mention of hid father. "I just wish everyone could be happy."

"You're a good man, Jonathan," Maxwell said, turning away from his brother. "You're probably better suited for the throne than I am. It's funny how fate works, huh? You would be a better king and you would probably be a better husband to Gwen."

Jonathan said nothing as he watched his older brother walk away. The wheels in his head churning.

* * *

"The wedding will, of course, take place in the royal cathedral," the queen said while flipping through some papers. "The royal tailors have your measurements for the wedding gown, which has already been chosen, and the gown should be finished next week. Also, you will be getting two gowns; one for the wedding ceremony and another for the reception. The one for the reception will be simpler, easier to move in."

Gwen just nodded her head, not being able to stop herself from thinking that, when she _had_ actually thought about marriage, she had been the one to chose everything; especially her gown.

"We will need to discuss about the vows, of course, but those are fairly simple. The royal vows are a little different from the basic ones, but all you'll really have to do is repeat what the priest says."

Once again Gwen just nodded. This time she thought about how she would be lying to the priest, as well as everyone in the country, while she said her vows. Vows that were supposed to be sacred would be tarnished with lies during her wedding ceremony.

"For your bouquet we will have purple tulips with white magnolias, possible some jasmines as well. If you don't like the tulips we could go with lily stargazers, those are beautiful and unique, perfect for a royal wedding, but I do wish to go with the tulips."

"Actually…" Gwen said. "I always wanted…"

The queen looked up from her papers. "Yes?"

"I really like freesia," Gwen told her quietly.

"Freesia?"

"Yes I always thought they were pretty. My favorites are the pink ones but the white are pretty as well. They look beautiful with lilies. Purple freesia with peach lilies is what my grandmother would always use as a center piece."

The queen shook her head and made a disapproving sound. "No, no, freesia would not go along with the rest of the flowers." The queen shook her head once again and looked through her papers once more. "Let's talk about the bridesmaids shall we?" The queen said. "Your sister, Margie, will, of course, be the maid of honor I presume."

Gwen started to nod again, only to stop herself and sharply shake her head. "Actually, no," Gwen explained. "_Martha_ will be leaving for New York City tomorrow and won't be back until November 18th, two days before the wedding. She got accepted into the Bowman's School for gifted children. With her being gone, she won't be able to fulfill all those duties you said the maid of honor must perform."

The queen looked impressed. "Good, good; that will look very good for your reputation. Are any of your other siblings as gifted as her?"

"Well Jimmy's only twelve and education wise he's normal; but, he is the fastest kid in his middle school. Katherine is nine and is basically like every other third grader. Um… Cody is pretty smart, though. He's studying abroad in New York right now; he's coming for the wedding on the eleventh…"

The queen nodded before biting her lip and going deep in thought. "We'll have to find you a decent maid of honor then. Someone who will look good to the public while not taking the spotlight from you…" A smile appeared on her face. "I have the perfect girl! She comes from a wealthy family, has perfect manners, and is very pretty but not more attractive than you. Also, I believe she goes to the same school as you. Her name is Danielle Walker."

Gwen stared at the queen with wide eyes not sure she had heard the older woman right. Did she just suggest having Danielle Walker, her fiancé's girlfriend, be her maid of honor? On one side, this could be the _perfect_ revenge on the prince; on the other side, the tension Gwen would have to deal with for the next few weeks would be unbearable.

"Actually," Gwen said, clearing her throat to try and sound more confident. The queen had a certain aura around her that just said "my way or the highway". "I already have a girl in mind. Her name is Caitlyn Banks; she's one of my best friends. She's good in school, is on the track team and in the art club, and is very efficient and organized."

The queen lifted a brow. "Having a commoner would look better to the people," she said, nodding her head. "Danielle can be in the bridesmaids' party-"

"Actually, I would, um, that is… could I decide who my bridesmaids are? It's just…that it…" Gwen suddenly remembered how the queen had reacted to her flower suggestions. Why did she feel fear? She had never had a problem voicing her opinions before. If this was how she was going to act during her engagement, how meek would she act during her marriage?

"What she means, mother, is that she might feel more comfortable having some of her friends with her." Both female occupants in the room turned toward to see Prince Maxwell leaning against the doorway.

The queen let out a sigh and nodded her head. "Oh alright, we'll have socialites as Maxwell's groomsmen, so everything will be evened out." The queen stood up. "Why don't you and Maxwell go to the dining hall and have some lunch?"

Gwen, happy to have an excuse to leave, quickly stood up, bowed to the queen, and walked out of the room. She smiled as she passed Jonathan in the hall.

"If you're going to be the crown princess you have to be brave enough to speak your mind," Prince Maxwell said as he and Gwen made their way through the luxurious halls.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "It was a momentary lapse, it won't happen again. It's just…the queen is so intimidating, you know?"

Maxwell gave a curt nod. "You'll have to learn to be just as intimidating."

Gwen sighed sorrowfully before giving a small smile. She bushed as strand of her dark curls behind her ear. "Anyway, thank you. You know, for helping me back there."

Maxwell scoffed. "I just said what Jon was telling me to say; he was hidden behind the door."

For some reason, Gwen was not at all surprised to hear that. She was surprised, however, when she felt disappointment churn in her stomach.

Prince Maxwell came to an abrupt halt. He grabbed Gwen's arm and turned her to face him. "Listen," he began his voice hard. "You're going to have to learn to speak your mind. I cannot and will not have a spineless wife."

Gwen stared at him in shock and indignation. "How dare you? If anything you should be thanking me right now, you big boob!"

"Thanking you?" Maxwell asked amusement and disbelief.

"Yes!" Gwen marched up to him and poked him in the chest. "Do you want to know who your mother wanted as the maid of honor? A Miss. Danielle Walker, that's who!" Maxwell paled. "Yeah! If it hadn't been for me, your girlfriend would have been standing at the alter right there with us!"

Maxwell glared at Gwen and scoffed. "That's beside the point-"

"No! No it's not beside the point! You could at least try to be civil with me! I thought about Danielle being the maid of honor, thinking it would probably be the sweetest revenge ever, but I decided against it! Why? Because I thought it would be better to get along with my husband instead of making his life miserable!"

Maxwell quickly grabbed Gwen's arm and turned her to face him. He pulled her close, the anger and frustration in his green eyes evident. "That's how it would be if we were in a normal marriage." His grip on her arm tightened and Gwen grimaced. "But this is not a normal marriage and therefore, things are different. Don't bring Danielle up again or else the furthest thing on my mind would be to get along with you."

Gwen let out a sigh and tore herself away from Prince Maxwell's grip. "At least I…attempted to be civil. It's like you live to make me miserable."

Maxwell tweaked her chin mockingly. "Get use to it, _princess_." He turned around and strode away from his fiancé.

Gwen stared after him once again surprised by the disappointment that welled in her stomach.

* * *

Danielle Walked sat atop of the desk. The desk she sat atop of everyday after school. The desk she would sit atop of and she and Prince Maxwell would have their daily "rendezvous".

She couldn't help sitting on the wooden top again today, maybe hoping, just a little, the Maxwell would magically appear.

It has become a habit she would have to break; and soon.

Soon the pain will be too much. Soon she might not even be able to pass this room without thinking about the love she had, the love that was now gone; taken away in a blink of an eye.

Her happiness was gone too.

Her only salvation from her bridled life was taken from her right before her very eyes. She had no one to blame but herself, really. She was too caught up in her plan to escape her father through acting to even consider alternatives.

Slowly but surely tear started to fall down her cheek. Her breathing became erratic. He was gone. He could no longer be her life preserver whenever she started to drown in her pain.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry," A voice sounded throughout the room. Danielle let out a gasp as she looked up. Standing in the doorway was a fairly familiar girl. The girl's red hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she wore an old ratty shit with baggy pants, both of had pain splatters on them. The girls face even had some brushed of paint on it. "I am so sorry; I didn't think anyone was in here."

Danielle let out a small sniffle and wiped her eyes quickly. "It's fine."

The girl gave an apologetic smile. "Are you…okay?"

Danielle nodded. "Yes I… I just lost a very good friend." The girl nodded in understanding. "I'm-"

"Danielle Walker, I know."

Danielle smiled. "Yes. Um…I sorry, but I don't know who-"

"I'm Caitlyn Banks," the girl said, walking into the room and sitting down on the empty desk Danielle had been crying over not a moment ago. "And I can relate, you know, to losing a friend. I just lost one of my best friends too." Danielle looked at her in shock and guilt, thinking that the girl was talking about a different kind of "lose" than herself. Caitlyn let out a bitter laugh. "Well… maybe not "lost" but I won't be seeing her for a long time."

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked, tilting her head and letting out another sniff.

Caitlyn brushed her hand against the paint on her cheek, only causing it to smear more. "Believe it or not but… Gwen Reynolds, you know, the "princess", she's my best friend and….well, I haven't seen her in about two weeks and I know it'll just get worse once she's married and… ugh, it's just not fair!"

"Yeah, I know," Danielle scoffed bitterly.

"She's only seventeen! What could she _possibly _be thinking getting married; and to a prince no less? She's quirky, careless, and sometimes a complete knucklehead! Sometimes she forgets to even eat! She's so busy with dancing and school she forgets to friggin eat! She's not princess material! She's doesn't know what she's getting herself into! History is her worse subject!"

"You're right, it's not fair," Danielle whispered softly and sadly.

"To make it even worse, Lydia, my other best friend, has completely banished Gwen from her thoughts! She's also spending so much time with Mark I hardly see her. This marriage is tearing us apart and I can't do anything about it; which pisses me off even more because I'm the controlled one in the friendship! I'm the one who comes up with the ideas, and always gets those two out of trouble!"

"It is lonely, isn't it?" Caitlyn looked at the other girl in shock. "The marriage between those two…it's causing so much hurt and pain for others."

Caitlyn didn't know what to say. She looked down at the ground, her heart painfully contracting. This marriage _was_ hurting others. But…is it right to put the blame solely on Gwen and Prince Maxwell? Maybe if everyone just opened there minds and accepted the change…accepted the fact that the empty headed girl they all know and love is going to become their princess, and someday their queen. The beautiful, fun loving dancer that made everyone smile was being taken from them, to become an icon to the country, possibly the world.

"My friend isn't dead," Danielle said suddenly, looking out the window. "Actually…he was taken from me by…well, another girl I suppose."

Caitlyn looked up and nodded her head. "Boys are idiots."

"Yeah…royal idiots…"

Caitlyn sighed and jumped off of the desk. "Well, I have to get back; I want to finish my painting so I can enter it in the contest…"

"Oh you're a painter?" Well, that was stating the obvious.

"Yeah; painting and track, my only loves." Caitlyn looked at the door and then back at Danielle. "Do you want to come? I don't mind the company."

Danielle took once last look around the room and nodded. "Yeah…Yeah, I'd love too."

* * *

Gwen pushed the beans on her plate around absentmindedly. She was careful, though, because apparently if you somehow lose control of your knife or fork or any other "dangerous" utensil the maids and security people went nuts-o and tackled you to the ground and take away said utensil.

How was she supposed to cut the pork now?

"Hello your highness," said everyone, besides Gwen, in the room as they bowed down.

"Girl," Prince Maxwell said from the doorway.

Gwen let out a sigh and looked over at him. "What do you want you two faced, lying, has a stick up his butt, evil prince?"

"Cute," Maxwell said dully. "Come with me."

Gwen sent him a glare and scoffed. "Why? So you can lure me into a dark ally and kill me so the marriage will be called off and you'll be off the hook?"

"Not a bad idea, but no. It's time you met my father, you furry little gnome." Gwen pursed her lips in irritation. "So wipe whatever of your lips off and come on."

Gwen wiped the back of her hand across her lips and jumped off of her chair. The Prince gave her a look. "What?"

Prince Maxwell sighed and shook his head. He led her through corridors of the castle before taking her up two flights of stairs and then through some more corridors. They came to a stop in front of an extravagant door. Maxwell raised his hand to knock, but then stopped and looked down at Gwen.

"Okay, here's the deal," he said, crossing his arms. "Don't do or say anything stupid; tell him how great and wonderful he looks; don't say anything that will make him feel guilty about the marriage; and most importantly laugh if he attempts to make a joke."

The younger girl gave the prince a peculiar look before rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, cause I'm _really_ going to make a dying ma n feel bad," she grumbled crossing her own arms.

A glare was sent her way before Maxwell knocked on the door. The door was opened and Prince Maxwell pulled Gwen inside. She looked around and decided that being sick in the castle would be pretty sweet…well, except for the whole dying part…

The king lay on large bed covered with silk sheets and big pillows. There were many machines in the room, causing Gwen to wonder how he could sleep with so much noise.

"Hello father," Maxwell said, bowing. He looked over at Gwen, rolled his eyes, put his hand behind her head and forced her to bow too.

"Ow," Gwen said feeling a pain in her neck. She shot Maxwell her own glare. "That hurt."

"Learn respect," he hissed through gritted teeth.

The king gave them both a smile. "Hello son." He looked at Gwen, his smile widening. "You must be Gwendolyn."

Gwen offered a tight smile. "Actually I go by Gwen."

The king let out a laugh. "Ah yes, now I remember. You always corrected your name with fervor, ever since you were four years old."

Gwen smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I have- wait, how would you know?"

A laugh came from the older man on the bed as he sat up and rubbed his chin. "Believe it or not we've met before."

"…Really?" The memory must have been so horrible she repressed it from her thoughts.

"Yes, it was when my father and your grandfather were still alive. You were a dancer even back then."

"Yeah, I've always had a beautiful gracefulness about me." Gwen fluttered her eyes.

"Ah yes, you would dance around the house in your little tutu." Gwen's smile faltered as Maxwell let out a chuckle. "You tried to get Maxwell to join you, but he…um, well he pushed you down the stairs…"

Gwen's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. Even back then he was an evil troll! She glared at her fiancé. "So you're the one who gave me the scar on my back!"

"Huh, I was even cool back when I was five," Maxwell said, a smile on his face.

Suddenly the king took Gwen's hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I know that being a dancer is your dream and you must be giving up a lot to go through with this wedding but I hope you understand that this is for the good of the country, for the good of the people."

"Us getting married due to a bet between our grandfathers is for the good of the people?" Gwen was in disbelief.

"In a way; having a king and queen ruling together offers men and women equality in the country. My father is the one who decided that bringing a commoner into the royal line would also bring more security to the people, having one of there own on the throne. If the people are happy then the monarchy is safe."

Gwen stared at the king, not sure what to say. That little speech could be taken in so many contexts. All in all it sounded as if the monarchy was just using her to keep them in power. It made sense; they were living in a world where monarchy's seemed to be dying out. If they had somehow sensed an oncoming revolution they would do anything to make it show that, though they lived in a monarchy, they people still held the greatest power. She was just a doll to prove this to the people.

"Are you alright dear?" the king asked, tilting his head to the side. "You look even worse than I do."

Gwen offered a small smile. "I'm fine, just tired I suppose. I've been with the queen all day planning the wedding."

"Ah yes." The king nodded in understand, a smile on his face. "I remember when my wedding was being planned. Hannah, my wife, went absolutely crazy. She didn't have a moments rest until we got back from our honeymoon."

Gwen tried to let out a small laugh but the sensation in her stomach stopped her. She felt so sick, as if she needed to throw up all the lies that she has said for the last two weeks.

"She really doesn't look good, Max." Gwen could faintly hear the king. "Why don't you take her home?"

She heard the crown prince let out an annoyed sigh –the jerk!- and he grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her out.

Everything got so fuzzy and she tripped over her own feet.

"Dammit," said Maxwell, steadying the girl quickly. "You're so goddamned troublesome!"

She was suddenly lifted and being carried out of the castle. She heard Jon's frantic voice asking what was wrong and Max's curt reply. She was gently set into a car and being taken away.

Through her haze she watched as they passed by a patch of yellow daisies.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Oh my god! She's not dead! Yes, I know, I know, I've been very busy. I've been gone for about a month and I've been working (saving up for college and a car).

Anyway, this chapter is a little short, but at least its out. Also the flowers play a very important part in this chapter. We all know flowers have special meanings, and I used their symbolism**. Can anyone tell me what each flower mentioned in this chapter means? **If you guess right you all get a special surprise in the next chapter! hahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

_Firefly_

Summary (extended): Gwen and Prince Max are forced into a marriage. To make matters worse; Max already has a girl he loves, Gwen wants to follow her dream and become a dancer, they _hate_ each other, and their only teenagers! Now Gwen is stuck in the palace, her emotions been pulled this way and that. Her only companions and confidant besides her "husband" is her new brother-in-law Jonathan. But things start to get difficult when love starts to blossom in the most unlikely (and sometimes unwilling) of places.

**IMPORTANT Author's note:** I thought I had answered this in the last chapter, but I guess I forgot too, sorry. Many have asked me if I have seen a Korean Drama called "Goong"/"Princess Hours". This answer is no, I have not. My cousin, however, has and gave me a brief description of it, which gave me the idea for this story. I do not speak Korean, and though I know that I could watch it with subtitles, subtitles and I just don't get along. My eyes are bad enough, and subtitles give me a slight headache. Therefore, I do not know what is in the drama and how close my story is to it. If you beleive it gets to close for comfort, just tell me. But I will continue to write the story my way, I hope that is okay with you. Also, I got many e-mails asking if I could post pictures of the characters. So after grueling over this, I finally decided on the pictures. If you want to see them, there is a link on my profile called "Firefly Album" which will led you to the pictures. I also posted Gwen's wedding dress on there. So check it out and tell me what you think! Now, on to the story...

**Chapter Six**

"_All gather at Azalea Court in the country of Danali to see the royal family; but its clear that everyone showed up to meet the crown prince Maxwell and his future wife Gwendolyn Reynolds who are getting married tomorrow in the royal cathedral. Well wishers brought gift baskets, flowers, and cards for the soon to be newlyweds."_

Martha stared at the TV that her two roommates were watching and rolled her eyes, going back to her packing.

"_That's right Stan. The story or Gwendolyn Reynolds has become the country's very own fairytale. The citizens of Danali are fondly calling Miss. Reynolds their very own Cinderella. The world has not seen a more loved princess since Princess Diana."_

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me," Martha said, looking back at the TV screen. "I'm gone for three weeks and she becomes friggin Cinderella."

A close up of Gwen and Prince Maxwell appeared on the screen. Prince Maxwell looked as stiff as ever. His arm was wrapped around Gwen's waist and he gave small, uncaring waves.

Gwen, on the other hand, was much more interesting to watch. She was giving big waves and smiling widely. Martha watched as her older sister worked her charm on the citizens of her home country, Danali. Martha would have smiled if she didn't know that the large grin on Gwen's face was her phony smile; the smile she gave when Aunt Gertrude came to visit and gave them all an awful looking hand knit sweater.

"Aww," her two roommates said as the watched Prince Maxwell pull Gwen closer and whisper something into her ear.

"Your sister is so cool," One of Martha's roommates, Jessica Arnolds, said. "She is a revolutionary!"

Martha scoffed and stuffed some socks into her suitcase. "Yeah, she's a real inspiration."

"No, seriously," her other roommate, Nellie Fletcher, agreed. "I mean, I know you're parents aren't that rich and for her to become the princess… She's going to make such a difference! I wrote my thesis for economical culture class about her! Adding her to the throne has, like, _tripled_ the success of monarchy in your country!"

Martha stilled and raised a brow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! How lucky is that?"

"Huh…pretty lucky," Martha mumbled while closing her suitcase and snapping it shut.

"You have got to get me her autograph!" Jessica said, a smile flashing on her face. "She's is _the_ coolest woman out there! Hey! Maybe you could get her to come here and talk about women leadership in monarchies!"

"Uh…yeah, I'll tell her about that," Martha said. She looked in the mirror to make sure her brown curly hair looked somewhat decent. She straightened her glasses and picked up her suitcase. "Do you guys want to walk down to the lobby with me?"

"Sure!" They both said, turning off the television and jumping up.

"Want to know the best thing about your sister?" Nellie asked, opening the door and holding it open.

"What?" Martha asked while walking past her.

"Her husband is _so_ sexy!"

Martha sighed and shook her head.

Americans.

* * *

"I'm going to be sick," Gwen stated as she paced her large dressing room in her silk robe. "I'm going to be sick."

"Calm down Gwen," Caitlyn said, standing up from the sofa. She walked over to her friend and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's your wedding day, so of course you're nervous. But you love Maxwell and today you'll proclaim to the world that you to will love each other for the rest of your lives."

"…I think I threw up in my mouth! Oh my god, I seriously think I just threw! I have to get out of here!" Gwen made a mad dash for the door only to be stopped by Caitlyn's grip on her arm.

"Okay Gwen, seriously, calm down. In your state of mania you almost ran into the dressing room for the bridesmaids and, trust me, that would have made you even sicker."

Gwen took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right… I need to calm down… I need to relax…"

Caitlyn smiled at her friend. "You know…it's been a long time since we've been able to talk."

A sad smile appeared on Gwen's face. "Yeah… Listen, Caitlyn, I know we haven't been able to hang out for awhile and after today we might not see each other for a long time…" Gwen felt her throat contract. "So I just want to tell you that…that…that, well, I'll miss you. I mean, you've been one of my best friends since third grade and you've always been there for me…"

Caitlyn smiled and brushed a hand through Gwen's hair delicately. "Come on Gwen, this isn't a goodbye. Remember; best friends forever."

Gwen shook her head and looked down at the ground sadly. "That promise was made between the three of us and Lydia broke it. Of course, it was my fault but she could have spoken to me about it! Ignoring me isn't going to fix anything."

"I know," Caitlyn agreed while she lightly took hold of Gwen's hand and led her to the sofa, knowing that her friend was stressed and needed to relax. "But that's just how Lydia is; remember when you flushed her favorite Ken doll down the toilet? She didn't speak to you for two weeks. She'll come around Gwen, and when she does she'll understand and support you."

Gwen sighed and rested her head on Caitlyn's shoulder. "What am I going to do without you, Cait? You are the levelheaded one, the girl who has all the answers- you're the one who's more qualified to become a princess. How in the world am I going to do this? I need you to help me!"

The red head let out a laugh and shook her head. "You don't need me, Gwen. Everyone loves you! They've declared today a national holiday and I swear the whole country is standing outside the streets waiting for you." She patted her friends head. "They see what I, your family, your friends, and Prince Maxwell see in you; you are they're princess."

Suddenly there was a knock. Gwen shot up, afraid that it was the queen or Princess Georgiana come to tell her it was time to get ready. Instead, when Caitlyn opened the door, Lydia and Mark stood on the other side.

Gwen's chocolate eyes widened. "Lyd," she said softly, not quite believing that her long time friend was standing before her after one month.

"Um, h-hey Gwen I…" She cleared her throat. "I got an invitation and… I just…"

"Why don't you come in," Caitlyn said, putting a comforting hand on Lydia's back and gesturing her in.

Lydia glanced at Gwen quickly, as if asking for permission. Gwen offered a smile. When everyone was settled Lydia started speaking again. "Gwen I… I just want to say I'm…I'm sorry; for everything. I don't know what you've been doing this past month and what you were feelings, but I know that I caused you more grief than you needed."

Gwen shook her head. "No Lyd, you don't have-"

"Yes I do," Lydia interrupted. "I know I'm the difficult one of the group but I should have been more understanding. You and Prince Maxwell obviously love each other but I was too caught up in my own grief to even consider your feelings. You must know, Gwen that I didn't act that way because of Prince Maxwell… I'm not that selfish. I was angry because… because I thought that I didn't _know_ you anymore, Gwen. For you to do something so…out of character, it threw me off. It was like you were a completely different person; like you weren't the girl who had been my best friend since third grade…and I didn't know what to think of you."

Gwen's eyes widened at her dear friend's confession. How had everything become so messed up? Why were all her loved ones becoming victims to hurt and sorrow?

"I mean," Lydia continued, shrugging her shoulder helplessly. "In all my years of knowing you, I never thought of you as a 'Cinderella'."

Gwen let out a hallow laugh. "That is kind of silly, isn't it?"

Lydia studied Gwen, her blue eyes probing her very soul. It was as if she was seeing the brown haired girl in a new light. Did the title of princess really change people so much? For some reason, Lydia could see a tremendous difference in the young woman sitting before her and the girl who would spend her life dancing and laughing with friends. Instead of the gentle, carefree spirit shining in Gwen's chocolate eyes there was a calm sense of wisdom yet bewildering vulnerability.

"I love you Gwen," Lydia said, gently holding Gwen's hand in hers. "And I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. You're a good, kind girl; someone would have to be blind and stupid to not love you. Now, you can have everything you want, everything you need." Lydia beamed at her friend. "I can't think of anyone who doesn't deserve this more than you."

"It's not nice to insult the bride," Gwen muttered under her breath.

"Hmm?" Lydia asked, tilting her head to the side.

Gwen shook her head and forced a smile. "Nothing! Lydia, you don't have to apologize for anything, I understand."

Lydia patted Gwen's hand before standing up, Mark followed. "Well we better go. Your mom said we could sit with your family, so I want to get there before I have to sit behind your aunt Midge's afro." A small laugh escaped Gwen as she led the two to the door. Lydia kissed Gwen on the cheek. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

Gwen nodded at her blond haired friend. "I will, Lyd. Pray for me?"

Lydia laughed while she and Mark walked out the door. "Whatever for? You're living the dream, Gwen. Pray for me!"

Instead of replying, Gwen just watched as the two of them walked down the hall. She couldn't stop her eyes from widening in surprise. Mark's hand brushed against Lydia's a few times before gently taking hold of it. The blond girl looked up at the boy, giving him a smile before letting go of his hand and wrapping her arms around his.

"Weird, huh?" Caitlyn said as she came to stand next to Gwen.

"Doesn't she hate him?" Gwen was thoroughly confused.

Caitlyn laughed and shook her head. "They started hanging out about a month ago. They're not going out, they're just friends, so they say, but they've gotten close."

"Wow, I've missed so much…"

"Nah, I think it was bound to happen. I think Lydia's a lot better for Mark thank you would have been."

Gwen stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"Well Gwen, you're kind, caring, and very accepting. You would have accepted Mark and his solitude. With Lydia, Mark has to work hard… You know, he has to fight for her." Caitlyn laughed. "You know Lydia, she's so spoiled and conceited, and she won't do all the work, he has to try. You know, Mark's been sitting with us at lunch and he's a lot more…open; he actually starts a conversation now."

"He didn't start one with me," Gwen mumbled, thinking of how the boy had stayed quiet throughout his stay in the room.

"He was here for Lydia, he doesn't really have much to say to you, you know? What boy knows what to say at a wedding anyway?" Caitlyn offered a comforting smile.

"Knock, knock," Prince Jon said, tapping lightly on the opened door. He offered the girls a smile.

"Oh, Jon!" Gwen said, smiling, and fixing her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm just a mess right now…"

Jon walked in. "You look beautiful; a queen of all queens."

"Well, I do believe I was just proven wrong." Caitlyn smoothed out her dress.

Gwen let out a laugh. "Oh, right, Jon this is my best friend Caitlyn Banks. Caitlyn, bow down to Prince Jonathan."

Jon laughed. "A handshake will do just fine." He stuck out his only free hand; the other was hidden behind his back.

Caitlyn smiled and shook his hand gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Jonathan."

"You as well, Miss. Banks; Gwen has told me nothing but good things about you. Please allow me to apologize in advance; I'm afraid it is I you will have to share the first dance with, and I'm not all that great."

"Gwen was your teacher, right? Then you must be a professional by now." Caitlyn smiled at her friend.

"She is rather amazing, isn't she?" Jon agreed.

Caitlyn laughed at Gwen's look of dismay. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go check on the other bride's maids. Hopefully a fight hasn't broken out yet."

Jon and Gwen laughed as the red head made her exit. Their smiles held until the door slammed shut, and then their faces became more serious. It was as if a fog had suddenly fallen onto an unsuspecting fishing village.

"How mush longer?" Gwen asked quietly as she walked over to the vanity. She sat down and started patting her eyes with tissues.

"Not for another hour," Jon said, standing behind her. He looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Mother will have the dress sent here soon."

"She's not going to come?"

Jon shook his head, some of his light brown hair falling into his eyes. "She's very busy. She has to head over to the Royal Cathedral and make sure everything is ready there."

Gwen sighed and reached for the comb. "Why are we getting ready on the opposite side of town from the Cathedral? It would be so much more convenient to get ready there."

Jon nodded. "Yeah, but it's been a tradition for who knows how long. The wedding party will be driven in carriages through town to the Cathedral, for all to see. You, my dear, will, of course, be the last to go. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Ugh, how annoying," Gwen smirked. It only took a moment for the frown to come back. "Will I be…riding alone?"

"No, your father will be in there with you. You're carriage is also the only closed carriage." Jon pouted mockingly.

"Why? Afraid I'll get bird poop on the dress?"

"…You know, I think that's it." They shared a laugh before Jon cleared his throat. "So, um, I brought you something…" He trailed off somewhat shyly. He held out the hand that was behind his back and Gwen gasped and turned round sharply to look at him.

"Jon…they're beautiful…" In his hands was a bouquet of pink and white lilies, freesia, and eucalyptus.

"I know that they're not the color you wanted…"

"No, Jon, it's beautiful…" Gwen stood and took the flowers from him. She gently set them on the vanity table and pulled Jon into a hug. "Thank you so much."

Jon wrapped his arms around her. "Well, every bride deserves _some_ happiness on their wedding day. I'm sorry you can't have everything you want."

"Its fine, Jon, the flowers are more than enough." Gwen pulled away and started wiping at her eyes again. "This is the fifth times I've cried today! But…it is the first time they're tears of happiness."

Jon smiled sadly down at her, his heart constricting. He gently cupped her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I truly am sorry."

"You don't have to be, Jon…" Gwen said in confusion.

The door opened again, and in came a mass of red hair. "Gwen your dress is here!"

* * *

"I don't care if you are the crown prince," Cody Foster said as he strode into the room. "Hurt my sister and I'll kill you."

"Threatening royalty is against the law, Mr. Foster. I'd watch what you say." Prince Maxwell straightened out his tie, glaring at the older boy through the mirror.

"I don't care. All I care about is the fact that my little sister is giving up her life, her happiness, for you and your family, the least you can do is treat her with the kindness she deserves."

Maxwell scoffed. "It's not just my family she's doing this for. Your family is getting handsomely paid due to this marriage."

"We didn't force her to do this. She decided that this was best all by herself; and, frankly, I think she's wrong."

"Well, it's a good thing you have no say in this, isn't it?" Maxwell turned away from the mirror to regard his brother-in-law. "Let me tell you, Mr. Foster, your sister is going to be living in a palace, being waited on hand and foot. Everything she ever wanted, ever needed, will be given to her. Is that not what you want for your sister?"

"What my sister wants she can't get while being locked away in a palace," Cody growled, his fists clenching. "She'll never be happy."

"Ah," Maxwell nodded; brushing past Cody to sit on the comfortable sofa and look over his vows again, "Her little dancing dream. Tell me, what if she did become a dancer and she got hurt? Where would she be then? Even a few weeks off her feet could ruin her career. So, do you want your sister happy, or do you want her taken care of?"

It took all of Cody's self control not to pick the prince up then and there and slam his back into the wall. He took a deep calming breath, letting the prince's words wash over him. They made sense. For as long as he could remember, Cody had always looked out for his sisters, especially Gwen. His youngest sister, Katherine, was to shy to get into much trouble. Martha's considered a genius and she has a good dose of common sense about her. But Gwen…Gwen lived in a fantasy world where everything consisted of dancing and dreams. Of course he worried about her, her life was dancing; a risk. With one slip, one fall, her world could come crashing down, leaving a broken piece of the girl who once twirled around the room with such grace it took his breath away.

"Mr. Foster your family is getting ready to leave for the Cathedral," a man dressed in a penguin tuxedo.

"Thanks," Cody said through gritted teeth. He turned toward the prince. "Gwen's happiness means everything; her safety at the risk of her joy is a hollow victory."

"In matter of opinion I suppose," Maxwell said, shrugging.

As he walked out of the room, Cody Foster wondered briefly what the punishment would be if he helped the bride escape to Milan.

* * *

When Jonathan left walked out of the bride's room, he didn't expect the vibrant red head to follow him. Her being the maid of honor, he had only assumed she would have stayed with Gwen while she dressed into her magnificent wedding gown. But instead, the young girl had followed him and grabbed a hold of his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, your highness," she said, letting go of him. "But I really must speak with you." Jonathan raised a brow. "It's just… I would speak with Prince Maxwell about this, since he is going to be her husband, but I haven't seen him so… Well, about Gwen, she's not all that great at taking care of herself, you know? She'd get so caught up in her dancing and trying to keep up with her school work that sometimes she'd forget to eat. She's completely clumsy when the music is turned off and has a bad habit of walking into solid things such as walls."

Jon let out a laugh and placed an assuring hand on Caitlyn. "Don't worry, Gwen will be well looked after, I'll make sure of it."

Caitlyn bit her lip, as if debating whether or not she should speak up. "Also…" her green eyes darted around. "If she's unhappy she won't say it out right. She'll keep it bottled up, so you have to look for the signs. She'll start eating less, her eyes will become unfocused more than usual, and she won't talk much. Lyd and I learned this the hard way when her grandfather passed away; she lost about five, six pounds in three weeks. So…just watch out for those, okay?"

Jonathan couldn't help but smile sadly at the girl. It was as if she knew that somehow this whole thing wasn't as brightly decorated as everyone made it. "Trust me, Miss. Banks; I'll look after Gwen as if she were my own wi-sister."

Caitlyn pretended as if she hadn't noticed the slip up.

* * *

Gwen had never see a more beautiful dress; yet she had never felt so ugly.

She looked like a princess from a fairytale. Her dress wasn't white; it was more of an ivory. It was a strapless dress that waved over her chest like the sea. There was a design made with pearls over the bodice that shaped her figure like an hourglass. The bottom of the dress billowed out, leaving a trail behind her as if leaving a river of gold behind her. She looked stunning. She looked radiant. She looked like a true princess; a true queen to be.

She felt like a goblin. This dress was a lie. This wedding was a lie. This marriage was a lie. This princess, staring back at her with a tiara standing proudly atop her head was a lie. She's no princess. She's a traitor to her family, to the people, and to herself. Her refection was Medusa, turning her heart into stone.

"Gwen," Philip Reynolds stuck his head into the room. "It's time to go, sweetheart."

Gwen let out a sigh and nodded her head. "Alright," She turned around and started to walk out the door, which her father held open for her.

Philip could not keep his eyes off his daughter. Was this the same girl who had splashed around in the ocean just this summer, smiling as she was and her siblings battled the waves? It was as if realization had finally hit him. His little girl was actually becoming a princess. She would no longer have to follow his rules; no boys until you're thirty, all skin must be covered in someway, clean up after yourself or else no dance contest. No, now he would be following her, obeying her laws. No longer would it be his job to look after her, make sure she was never hurt physically and emotionally. No longer was his little girl _his little girl_.

"You look beautiful," Philip said softly, his eyes shining with tears.

Gwen smiled up at her father. "I always knew you would cry at my wedding, dad. Of course, I always thought we'd both be a little older; and some of the tears might be from happiness…"

"You can still change your mind," Philip said, taking hold of his daughter's hand. "I don't care what the prince or anyone else says; you can still turn back now."

"No… I can't," Gwen said softly, looking at the ground. "As Erik and Christine Daae sang; we're past the point of no return."

Philip laughed and had to stop himself from ruffling her hair, like old times. "Only you would quote Phantom of the Opera."

Gwen let out a sigh as they walked out into the fresh air, gliding down the steps toward the covered carriage. The door was being held upon by George Rhinestone, head of security. He gave her a friendly smile. "You look stunning, princess."

She forced a smile. "Thank you." She placed her hand in her fathers as he helped her into the carriage. Once she was settled he stepped in after her. When the door closed the carriage jolted into movement.

It was only a minute or two later when Gwen heard the distant cheers, growing louder as she grew closer to her fate. Music played, crowd cheers, Gwen's heart pounded in her ears. This is it, kept repeating in her mind. This is it. This is it. This is it.

"Things sure sound rowdy out there," Philip said, breaking the cold silence.

"Yeah…" This is it. This is it. This is it.

"Gwen, I need to know you're okay with this. I need to know that when you walk down that aisle you're heading towards a future you want."

"Daddy, I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure." This is it.

"Gwen-"

"We've arrived." The door was opened and George's grinning face appeared. Gwen could see confetti, and flower petals flying around behind him.

This is it. This is it.

Philip stepped out of the carriage and offered his hand to his daughter. When her small hand slipped into his, the need to knock the carriage driver down and take her away; take her far away.

If it had been loud before, the moment Gwen stepped out of the carriage the sound became catatonic. Screams, shouts, sobs, sounds were everywhere.

The Royal Cathedral doors were opened and Philip guided Gwen into the magnificent structure. A different music started to play; music that would lead her into a dance of disaster, of deception. Nameless faces were everywhere; blank eyes stared at the future princess of Danali.

Halfway down the aisle was Caitlyn with her arm around Jonathan. Never had Caitlyn looked so far away to Gwen. With each step the red head took another mile was added to their distance. Gwen glanced around frantically before her eyes landed on Lydia, who was staring up at Caitlyn with a smile, her blonde hair pulled away from her face, giving Gwen full view to her friends beautiful blue eyes.

This is it. This is it.

Philip and Gwen took a step foreword.

This is it.

Ahead, Caitlyn and Jonathan parted and went to their designated side of the alter. The Royal Priest stood atop the stone steps, smiling proudly as he looked between Gwen and Prince Maxwell.

When Gwen would fantasize about her wedding when she was younger, the groom was always blurred. Who could imagine the man they loved? But she remembered clearly the long moments she dreamed of as she walked toward her future husband. They would smile at one another, reassuring the other that there was love and happiness in their future. Maybe he would wink at her charmingly, trying to calm her nerves. She would sigh in relief that he had actually shown up; because no matter how much you love someone and know that they love you, there is still that one twinge of doubt until the last second.

All her dreams came crashing down as she looked into Maxwell's eyes. His eyes were stoic as ever. A cold chill ran down her back, his coldness piercing her. Tears stung her eyes. Needles pierced her heart. She was not walking toward the man she loved; she was walking toward her crepuscular future, her agonizing fate.

This is it. This is it.

She didn't realize they had reached the alter until her father gave her a gentle kiss on the kiss, a goodbye caress of his love for her. When he let go of her hand to sit with her family, emptiness like no other took hold of her heart, squeezing until her chest burst with such cold dissipation she felt as if her whole body had suddenly become empty. The feelings grew when Maxwell took her hands into his. In the balcony above the crowd, the king and queen smiled.

This is it. This is it. This is it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony…" The Royal Priest had a voice that demanded authority.

Gwen couldn't look at Maxwell, and she couldn't turn to look at her family, Caitlyn, or Lydia; so she brought her chocolate colored eyes to gaze into Jonathans green sea eyes. His eyes gave her the reassurance that she craved. He winked at her and offered a small smile that Gwen couldn't help be return.

"Repeat after me," The Royal Priest said, turning slightly toward Gwen.

"I, Gwendolyn Isabella Reynolds, take thee, Prince Maxwell Lawrence Dashwood, as my lawfully wedded husband." This is it. "To have and to hold from this day foreword." This is it. "To help lead this nation side by side." This is it. "To rule fairly and justly as one." This is it.

The Royal Priest turned toward Maxwell.

"I, Prince Maxwell Lawrence Dashwood, take thee, Gwendolyn Isabella Reynolds, as my lawfully wedded wife." Not going back. "To have and to hold from this day foreword." No looking back. "To help lead this nation side by side." No more chances. "To rule fairly and justly as one." We're past the point of no return.

"You may now kiss the bride."

This. Is. It.

The moment Maxwell's lips pressed onto Gwen's, she closed her eyes to hide the tears. Maxwell looked anywhere but the crowd, anywhere but Gwen, anywhere but his parents, anywhere but Danielle. He settled for looking over Gwen's head before closing his own eyes; it would look so much better if they both closed their eyes, anyway.

This kiss was a lie. It felt like a lie. Both their lips were cold, unmoving. Every broken heart throughout the ages put some feelings into this joining. There were lies, there was deceit. It was an ugly thing; mutual unfeeling of both parties seemed to create an iceberg as big as the one that brought down the Titanic.

This kiss was as unfeeling as the marriage.

Moments later, they broke apart, taking a step away from each other. On lookers clapped, rejoicing for the kiss that they believed brought together to loving children that would someday rule their country with the same love and caring they felt for one another.

Music started to play once again as Maxwell led Gwen down the aisle, everyone smiling and throwing white rose petals their way. They burst through the Cathedral doors and a roar of excitement erupted in their ears. More petals came their way, more music was played; meshing together, creating a distorted song.

As Maxwell helped his new wife into the now opened carriage, neither one could stop the minds from drifting to the one head that had not been turn toward them as they made their dramatic exit.

The beautiful blond head of Danielle Walked had been turned away, dumping the basket of petals she had been given before the start of the wedding onto the floor.

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** I have nothing against American's, especially since I am one. Martha's jab in the beginning is just something I put in because it goes with her character and is definitly something a foreigner (in America) would say. Please don't get mad at me. So, I've noticed that a ton of people are reading my story, but not so many are reviewing. So, to get people to review again, I have decided that I won't post the next chapter until I get a sufficent amount of reviews. (15/20). That is the very least, since there are about over 7000 hits on my story, with 900 or so hits for every chapter.


End file.
